<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>História Kawanaru-Meu ômega problemático by Giuliborboleta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970793">História Kawanaru-Meu ômega problemático</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliborboleta/pseuds/Giuliborboleta'>Giuliborboleta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliborboleta/pseuds/Giuliborboleta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawaki um ômega de 18 anos foge de seu pai, o que ele não esperava era que iria encontrar sua alma gêmea</p><p>Capa do twitter @tpqcid<br/>   No wattap e spirit com o mesmo nome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, kawaki| uzumaki naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kawaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SOFREU ALTERAÇÕES<br/> PODE CONTER GATILHO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mais um dia começava para um ômega moreno (ou loiro, fica a sua escolha) de 1.80, de olhos acinzentados e um símbolo meio estranho em sua bochecha; seu nome era Kawaki,filho de Jigen um alfa extremante irritado e com um pavio curto, porém um empresário com muita influência na mídia. </p><p> Eram somente eles dois, já que sua mãe morreu em seu parto, o que fazia sua vida ser um pequeno inferno. O por que? Pelo fato de ser um ômega com aparência de um alfa, e até mesmo o cheiro de um. O que faz seu pai ficar extremamente bravo; ainda se lembra muito bem de como foi fazer o teste pela primeira vez. </p><p> Flashback ON </p><p>O garotinho de doze anos saia com um envelope pardo em sua mão, estava com uma feição nada amigável, geralmente as crianças de sua idade ficam felizes quando recebem o tão famoso teste ABO, mas a única coisa visível era o medo, porquê estava assim? Fácil responder essa pergunta, seu pai o disse com muita clareza o que faria se ele fosse um beta ou ômega. </p><p>-Se você não for um alfa garoto...-fez uma pausa enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos e o garoto podia jurar que os olhos que eram mais pretos do que uma noite sem luar se tornarem um vermelho vivido e seus feromônios ainda mais assustadores – saiba que você não vai ver a luz do dia tão cedo de novo! Me entendeu?  </p><p>-Sim –O garoto disse com seu costumeiro medo. </p><p>-Você disse o que? -O homem perguntou enquanto se aproximava do garoto que já se encolhia de tamanho medo que tinha. </p><p>-Eu disse sim papai- Se corrigiu rapidamente ainda querendo poder comer essa semana. </p><p>-Otimo.Agora saia da minha frente –Falou antes de ver o menino sumir de sua vista. </p><p>   Só de pensar que nunca mais veria a luz do dia novamente ele se arrepiava. Isso provavelmente nunca aconteceria se sua mãe estivesse aqui, ele acreditava que ela o abraçaria e diria que não se importava com seu segundo gênero. </p><p>  Decidiu então ir ao seu tumulo, afinal seu pai só chegava em casa às 20:00, e ainda eram 13:30, até o cemitério eram uns 15 minutos, e de lá até sua casa eram 17 minutos, então ainda restava muito tempo. </p><p>  Caminhava distraidamente que só notou que chegou quando quase tropeçou em uma lapide. </p><p>  Enquanto se aproximava do tumulo de sua amada e querida mãe, pôde notar alguém na lapide ao lado, aparentemente era um rapaz loiro, com olhos azuis? E marquinhas com a de um gato em suas bochechas, eram três os risquinhos. </p><p>  Não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia hipnotizado com o cheiro daquele até então desconhecido. Era como se algo o puxasse para ir até ele, era algo magico para o garoto; foi se aproximando que nem notou que já estava no local ao qual sua mãe foi enterrada. </p><p> Se abaixou e disse bem baixinho enquanto olhava para o tumulo de sua mãe: <br/>  -Oi...me chamo Kawaki....e você?  -Disse na esperança que ele não escutasse, mas ao mesmo tempo torcendo para que tivesse o escutado. </p><p>  O rapaz o olhou e o analisou rapidamente antes de dar uma breve risada e falou:  </p><p>   -Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki. - Diferente do garoto ele falou em -Sua mamãe também morreu e você tá falando com ela? - Disse deve vez um pouco mais alto.  </p><p> -Bem sim e não -Kawaki olhou para o rapaz com confusão, ela morreu sim, mas, eu não to falando com ela agora –Respondeu e deu um pequeno sorriso  </p><p> -Sinto muito..., mas quem é então? - O perguntou com os olhos fixados na imensidão azul do homem a sua frente.  </p><p> -Bem... é meu esposo,ex esposo no caso –Disse enquanto abaixava seus olhos. O garoto se sentiu mal por velo desse jeito.  </p><p>  -Me desculpa mesmo, não queria te fazer ficar triste –Disse enquanto lagrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos.  </p><p>  O Uzumaki olhava aquela cena com desespero, afinal porque aquela criança estava chorando? Por que sentiu uma ligação com ela sendo que sua alma gêmea estava abaixo de seus pés?   </p><p> -Ei ei ei – Disse enquanto o abraçava - tudo bem, acontece.  </p><p> -Sério? -A criança o perguntava enquanto retribuía seu abraço e aproveitava o cheiro tão bom que vinha dele.  </p><p>  -Uhm,não precisa se preocupar com isso está bem? -Falou enquanto levantava sua cabeça e deposita um pequeno selar nele. Estaria ferrado se os pais ou pelo que acha, o pai dele visse isso.  </p><p>-Tá bom. - Disse logo após sorrindo, e por céus que sorriso fofo que ele possuía.  </p><p>  Devem ter passado uns 40 minutos conversando, já que o loiro precisou voltar para seu trabalho.  </p><p>  Se despediram com um belo abraço e um beijo na bochecha, o que é bem estranho já que se conheceram a pouco tempo, mas sentiam como fossem anos. </p><p>    O moreno até se esqueceu de seu pai por um momento, mas claro que quando volta- se para casa e seu pai chegasse seria o pior dia de sua vida. </p><p>    -Você só me traz desgosto mesmo, teria sido melhor se você tivesse morrido no lugar dela! -Falou estranhamente calmo antes de encurralar o menino em uma parede próxima -Tira a roupa...AGORA! -Falou quando viu que o menino apenas tremia em vez de fazer o que foi pedido. </p><p>     Com medo começou a se despir sendo observando pelo olhar atento do homem que via aquela cena com uma satisfação tão grande que assustava até a si mesmo. </p><p>    -Tira tudo Kawaki – Falou ao ver que ele já havia retirado tudo menos a roupa intima. </p><p>    -Mas papai ... - Tentou protestar, mas desistiu quando o viu tirar o cinto da calça sendo ainda mais consumido pelo medo. </p><p>  Naquele dia apanhou até não conseguir mover um musculo de seu pequeno e frágil corpo e ainda o teve violado assim como seu psicológico, tudo que queria era sumir, ter sua mão ali ou até mesmo o loiro do cemitério consigo. </p><p> No outro dia não pode sair, e soube que iriam se mudar, o que significava que ficaria sem sua mãe e o rapaz de olhos azuis. Naquele dia chorou tanto quanto no dia anterior. </p><p>Flashback of </p><p>O rapaz havia se perdido tanto em seus pensamentos e memorias que se quer notou quando as lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos que lembravam uma noite iluminada, começaram a cair sobre sua pele bronzeada e suas mãos apertavam com força sua camiseta como se quisesse se proteger. </p><p>  -Merda! - O garoto bravejou enquanto se ia rumo ao banheiro e fazia algumas tentativas, que podiam serem consideradas inútil de limpar as lagrimas que insistiam em cair sobre seu belíssimo rosto. </p><p>  Aproveitou que estava no banheiro, e fez suas higienes matinais. Quanto mais coisas fizesse menos seu “querido e amável” pai o deixaria em paz, não que fazendo isso ele deixe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uma ótima noticia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Após se arrumar foi fazer seu café da manhã. Já eram 7:00, o que significava que Jigen já havia ido trabalhar. </p><p>  Era assim desde as porras de seus 8 anos, após terem se mudado para uma cidade menos povoada e chamativa que Konoha, começou a ter aulas particulares com o professor Amado, um Beta de 40 anos, com cabelos platinados, óculos de grau e sempre com algum cigarro em suas mãos. Para ser sincero, tinha uma grande certeza que tinha um caso com seu pai, mas também achava que tinha um com um tal de Kashin Koji, um alfa de cabelos brancos, que sempre estão em forma de coque samurai, segurança de seu pai e de si, mas claro que não adiantava nada, no final ele não saia pra ser protegido. </p><p> Ainda se lembrava como foi conhecer eles e um beta, um chamado Boros e uma ômega, Delta, filha de Amado. </p><p>  Flashback on </p><p>Já havia uma semana desde que haviam se mudado para a nova cidade, estavam morando em um apartamento mais afastado da cidade, mas ainda assim perto. </p><p>  Seu quarto era mil vezes melhor que antigo, pelo simples fato de já ter uma cama e um guarda roupas, apesar de ser o básico para outras pessoas, mas para si era um verdadeiro paraíso. Tinha até mesmo um cobertor cheio de furos e um travesseiro quase sem recheio nenhum, existe coisa melhor que isso?  </p><p>  Estava dormindo em sua mais nova cama, mesmo sendo extremante dura e desconfortável, mas mesmo assim estava feliz, quando escutou a formidável voz de seu pai o chamando da forma mais delicada o possível: </p><p>  - Acorde seu ômega imprestável – Dizia com sua voz cheia de raiva e desgosto. </p><p>  O garoto abria e fechava seus olhos repetidamente, enquanto tentava se acostumar com a claridade. </p><p>-Bom dia papai – Mesmo odiando o chama-lo assim, era necessário se não quisesse apanhar ou até mesmo comer algo. </p><p> _ Vá tomar um banho logo se quiser comer algo, temos visitas. Apenas acenou sua cabeça e rumou ao seu banheiro. </p><p> Um dos pontos positivos de sua nova casa era que além de um quarto decente, tinha um banheiro, que consistia basicamente em um chuveiro, uma pia branca juntamente com sua privada, outra coisa básica, mas novamente muito pra si. </p><p>  Enquanto se lavava, via as diversas marcas roxas e vermelhas, algumas menos evidentes quantos outras, mas mesmo assim doíam para caramba, não como quando ele apanhou, mas ainda doíam. </p><p>   Após seu banho, fez suas higienes, colocou um simples conjunto de moletom da cor preta e subiu, já que seu novo quarto era no porão. </p><p> Enquanto subia era possível escutar algumas vozes além da de seu pai. </p><p>   - O garoto realmente não se parece com um ômega - Dizia uma voz rouca. </p><p>    -Talvez pessoalmente seja mais parecido com um - Uma voz melódica dizia. </p><p>    - Todos nós sabemos que isso não importa, e sim o jeito,que deve ser igual de um. - Dessa vez a voz era meio grotesca?  </p><p>  - O que você quer dizer com o jeito igual a um Boros? - Agora era uma voz feminina meio irritante em sua opinião.</p><p>   - Eu quis dizer que ele deve agir como uma putinha Delta, assim como você- O tal do Boros, dizia com um enorme sarcasmo em sua voz. </p><p>  -Olhe bem como você fala da minha filha seu... - A voz parou como se estivesse procurando a palavra certa para dizer. </p><p>  -Seu o que Amado? Vamos responda – Boros dizia com raiva. </p><p>   -Não importa, você não teria intelecto o suficiente para saber o que eu falaria- Antes que ele pudesse revidar,Kawaki chegou na sala. </p><p>  Após um tempo de silencio, em que todos o analisavam de cima abaixo, pode reparar em todos eles; o primeiro foi um homem de óculos e de cabelos brancos, que vestia um conjunto bege, do tecido desconhecido para o garoto, que estava estranhamente perto de seu pai, ao seu lado um outro homem de máscara, um desenho estranho vermelho saia de baixo dela, cabelos brancos e uma roupa que não perdeu tempo seu tempo reparando nela; do outro lado uma mulher loira de cabelos ondulados, uma pedra vermelha em sua testa, vestia um” tomara que caia” preto e uma calça laranja, combinação estranha para ele; e por último um cara alto e gordo, de cabelos acinzentados, vestia uma jaqueta e uma calça. </p><p> -Então é esse o garoto Jigen? - O de óculos falava, deduziu ser o Amado. </p><p>  - Sim Amado- Seu pai disse enquanto olhava para ele. </p><p>  -Bem...ele realmente não se parece com um – A única mulher entre eles falava, só poderia ser a Delta que Boros dizia. </p><p>-Eu já disse que não é a aparência que importa- O cara que achou ser Boros disse. </p><p> - Fique quieto Boros- O da máscara e voz melódica disse </p><p> Após um suspiro por parte de seu pai ele disse: <br/>  -Kawaki esse são Amado,Boros,Delta e  Kashin Koji -Dizia enquanto apontava para cada um.-Amado será seu novo professor e Delta cuidara de você. </p><p>  -E os outros dois? - Apontou para eles. </p><p>  -Boros será o motorista e o outro meu segurança- O respondeu. </p><p>   -Espero que você não me de trabalho fedelho-Delta disse. </p><p>   -Aposto que vocês dois se darão bem, os dois são ômegas-Boros disse. </p><p>  E o resto do dia se passou conhecendo-os quatro. </p><p> Flashback of </p><p>Após tomar café, foi esperar seu professor que estava demorando mais que o costume </p><p>   Devem ter se passado uns 20 minutos até ele chegar. </p><p>  -Você demorou bastante Amado, o que raios você tava fazendo? -Disse o garoto com impaciência. </p><p>  -Nada que te interesse Kawaki-O mais velho o respondeu pacientemente,- mas enfim, vamos continuar da onde paramos, que foi matemática certo? -Perguntou enquanto tentava se lembrar se era ela mesma. </p><p>  -Sim, página 190 do livro. </p><p>  -Tudo bem então vamos lá- Falou enquanto puxava uma cadeira ao lado do moreno (ou loiro). </p><p> O resto do dia foi normal, nada de interessante acontecia em sua vida mesmo. </p><p>   Eram 20:30 quando seu pai foi ao seu quarto, coisa que era rara de se acontecer. </p><p>   -Kawaki –Ele o chamou em um tom neutro </p><p>  - Sim papai-Perguntou o garoto com curiosidade, afinal as únicas vezes que foi em seu quarto foi para o bater, e até agora não tinha demonstrado que faria isso. </p><p>  -Eu vou viajar a negócios para Konoha,e dessa vez você vai comigo –O homem falou sem expressão nenhuma. </p><p>     O garoto não podia acreditar no que ele ouvia, ele iria para sua cidade natal, veria sua mãe e ... talvez Naruto,claro que era provável que ele nem se lembrava mais dele, afinal haviam se passado 10 anos, não era o mesmo garotinho de antes, mas mesmo assim não desistiria. Era a deixa perfeita para colocar seu plano de fuga em pratica. </p><p>  -Me escutou idiota? –Estava tão feliz que havia esquecido que Jigen ainda estava ali. </p><p>   -Escutei sim papai- Após sua fala animada seu pai apenas disse que iriam amanhã e que era para arrumar suas malhas, e assim as fez. </p><p>  Sua vida finalmente melhoraria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liberdade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eram 5:30 quando foi acordado. </p><p>-Ei fedelho acorde se não quiser ficar para trás- Era Delta que dizia com aquela voz que era irritante para si. </p><p>   Se sentou em sua cama enquanto tentava estabilizar sua pressão </p><p>-Levanta logo e pare de drama, a não ser que queira que seu pai venha aqui-Delta dizia com uma grande felicidade em sua voz. </p><p>  -Pode tentar, apesar de achar que ele deve tá ocupado fodendo o seu pai-Kawaki disse, algo que ambos saberiam que poderia ser verdade. </p><p>  A garota apenas torceu seu pequeno e empinado nariz e subiu com seu típico rebolado no andar.  </p><p>Apenas suspirou e foi se arrumar. </p><p>  Enquanto tomava seu banho reparou que não tinha mais roxos ou vermelhos em seu corpo, estava feliz com isso, significava que não tinha feito seu pai ficar com raiva, mesmo que na maioria das vezes não faça nada. </p><p>Depois de seu rápido banho colocou uma regata preta, por cima sua jaqueta jeans, uma calça também preta e um all star branco.   </p><p>Pegou sua bolsa e subiu as escadas rapidamente, estava animado para sair daquele inferno que vivia. </p><p>   -Onde meu pai tá? -Perguntou ao perceber que Boros e Delta estavam no sofá e  Koji na frente dos dois- E o Amado? -Reparou depois. </p><p>  -Devem estar se comendo, provavelmente -Quem dizia era Boros.  </p><p>  -Meu pai jamais transaria com alguém com ele seu estupido! – Delta dizia com raiva, ele conseguia entende-la, afinal seu pai não era lá aquelas coisas. </p><p>  - Claro Delta. O que você acha Koji? - Boros disse, e recebeu apena um silencio por parte dele-Entendo, deve ser difícil escutar isso, não é? -O homem perguntou com curiosidade. </p><p>-Por que seria Boros? -O mascarado perguntou enquanto encarava o homem a sua frente. </p><p> -Bem...deve ser difícil ter que dividir ele com o Jigen,ainda mais quando você parece odiá-lo. Boros falou com deboche em sua voz. </p><p>  Antes que o mascarado pudesse responde-lo, seu pai e Amado apareceram na sala. </p><p>  Boros apenas lançou um olhar para a loira como se dissesse ‘’eu disse’ ’que o ignorou. </p><p>-Vamos, você come no carro- Jigen dizia-As malhas já estão no carro Boros? .  </p><p>-Estão, menos a do pirralho-Disse enquanto apontava para a bolsa do garoto. </p><p> -Vai levar só isso? -Quem perguntava era Amado, enquanto remexia algo no bolso de sua jaqueta. </p><p>-Bem...sim, eu não sabia quanto tempo a gente vai ficar lá, então peguei algo que dure umas três semanas- O garoto de 1.80 respondeu. </p><p>-Que seja, leve ela no seu colo mesmo. -Só acenou com a cabeça. Vamos logo, daqui até o aeroporto são uns 50 minutos. Após essa fala todos os presentes vão a saída do apartamento. </p><p> -Onde você tava velhote? -Delta disse assim que chegaram ao elevador. </p><p> -Estava ajudando Jigen em algumas cosa-Ele a respondeu. </p><p>  -Com o que Amado? -Boros o perguntou com a voz embargada de malicia. </p><p>-Nada que lhe interesse – Assim que Jigen disse nada mais foi pronunciado até o carro. </p><p> Quando estavam na estrada Koji disse: </p><p> -Por que estamos indo à Konoha? Geralmente nessa época não saímos. Perguntou com desconfiança. </p><p> -Queria fechar uma proposta com a empresa Uzumaki- Quando isso foi dito Kawaki pode sentir seu coração quase escapar pela sua boca, resistiu a sua vontade de perguntar sobre. </p><p>  -O dono é aquele loiro com umas marcas estranhas na bochecha? -Quem disse foi Delta. </p><p> -Ele mesmo,Naruto Uzumaki  -Não podia acreditar, ele estava indo rumo a pessoa que mais queria ver, céus. </p><p> Seu plano daria errado, já que ele fugiria quando aterrisagem em konoha,ele estava levando dinheiro o suficiente para duas noites no hotel mais barato.O que ele faria agora? Era melhor ele fugir não era? Já que existe a grande probabilidade dele nem sequer lembrar quem ele É. Isso é muito mais logico. </p><p>  -Porque estamos levando o garoto? -Amado perguntou. </p><p>  -Eu tenho um trabalho para ele fazer-Jigen disse enquanto o olhava em seus olhos. </p><p>  -Que tipo de trabalho? -O moreno mais novo perguntou, afinal não era comum seu pai dizer isso, já que mesmo quando viajava a negócios o deixava em casa com Delta e Amado. </p><p>  -Não importa agora -O respondeu  </p><p>  Após a fala do empresário não foi dito mais nada até o aeroporto. </p><p>Estavam no  sentados esperando o avião deles chegar. </p><p>-Vai demorar muito pro avião chegar? -Boros perguntou </p><p> -Aparentemente uns 10 minutos-Amado o informou. </p><p> -O que tem em konoha velho? -Delta perguntou enquanto olhava seu pai. </p><p>-Nada de interessante, é igual a nossa ,apenas maior, mas também não é a mais tecnológica  - Pelo que o garoto se lembrava, existia um monte com os rostos dos presidentes. </p><p>-Tem um monte com os rostos de todos os presidentes também, mas é apenas isso.-Koji falou. </p><p> -Só isso? -Delta disse em descrença. </p><p> -Tem ótimas empresas como: Nara que são uma empresa de robótica, Yamanaka vendem artigos de casamento, Hyuga vendem ótimos perfumes; e a  Akimichi que é uma indústria de restaurantes.- Quem disse foi Jigen –Vamos que o avião chegou. Todos foram rumo ao avião. </p><p>  Estavam na primeira classe, as poltronas eram brancas e extremante macias, o (mais que sua cama) cheiro naquele lugar era de alfa, então os cheiros eram fortes, os que o garoto conseguido identificar foram café e madeira, algo bem genérico em sua opinião, talvez a culpa fosse do perfume que usavam. </p><p>  Quando soube que o avião iria decolar se agarrou firmemente ao banco, afinal só andou uma vez de avião e ainda estava dormindo. </p><p>-O que foi? O ômega tá com medinho? - Boros disse em ironia se virando para atrás. </p><p>-Sim e muito-Pra que mentiria se era obvio que estava se cagando de medo? </p><p>-No começo é ruim mesmo, depois você nem nota que está voando-Amado disse olhando para a janela. Algo que chamou sua atenção foi ver a mão de Koji em sua perna fazendo movimentos de subindo e descendo. </p><p>  O avião finalmente decolou e céus, quase que infartou naquele momento, qual era a certeza que aquele troço não cairia?  </p><p>  Tentou se distrair com algo, então olhou para janela, a vista era linda, as nuvens formavam uma pintura magnifica no céu, ficou a viagem inteira as olhando e pensando como queria ser elas...como queria ser livre. </p><p> </p><p> Tudo bem, logo colocaria seu plano em pratica, já haviam aterrissado em Konoha ,só estavam esperando suas malas.Kawaki já havia pego sua mochila, então tudo que ele precisava era de uma deixa para poder fugir. </p><p>  -Pai quero ir no banheiro. Disse olhando para o mesmo, que estava ocupado vendo algo que o garoto não sabia ao certo, ou só não queria confirmar suas suspeitas. </p><p>-Não consegue segurar não querido? -Tomou um leve susto ao perceber que foi chamado de “querido” em vez de “ômega imprestável”, mas logo percebeu que só foi não chamado assim pois tinha gente ao seu lado. </p><p>   -Não papai. </p><p> Jigen apenas suspirou e disse: </p><p> -Koji,pode ir com o Kawaki no banheiro? -Mesmo sabendo que era uma ordem e não uma pergunta apenas disse sim. </p><p>  Enquanto caminhavam até o banheiro o mascarado falou: </p><p> -Você usou a desculpa do banheiro para fugir, não é? -O de máscara disse logo após dando um sorriso.  -Tudo bem. </p><p>  O garoto não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, ele sabia do seu plano, e ainda tinha dito "Tudo bem”? </p><p> -Olha eu sei que não é fácil de se acreditar, mas eu quero que você fuja-Falava com compreensão </p><p> -Mas por que? O que você ganha com isso? -O perguntava sem entender o porquê disso </p><p>-Na realidade, eu não ganho nada só perco, mas eu acho injusto o que ele faz com você Kawaki ,acho que não é segredo que eu não gosto dele, não é?- Falou dando uma pequena risada no final da frase. Vamos, corra logo, não queremos que eles descubram. Falou enquanto empurrava o garoto. </p><p>  -Obrigado Koji,muito obrigado. - Disse enquanto corria para fora do aeroporto. </p><p>  Corria como se não houvesse amanhã, só parou quando estava longe o suficiente do aeroporto. Finalmente estava livre de Jigen, Mesmo sabendo que não seria fácil, conseguiria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reencontro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andava pelas grandes e intermináveis ruas de Konoha,estava caminhando a quanto tempo? Duas horas talvez?Nah,o sol já estava se pondo. Se lembrava que ainda eram 8:30 quando fugiu, nem sabia se aquilo poderia ser chamado de fuga; já que o mesmo foi praticamente empurrado pelo mascarado, estava se perguntando o que havia acontecido com o ele, com toda certeza foi demitido, ou não, nunca saberia o que esperar de seu pai, visto que o mesmo conseguia ser extremamente imprevisível quando queria. </p><p> Enquanto divagava em seus pensamentos nem havia notado que sua barriga roncava. </p><p>  -Que droga! Devia ter comido mais no café- Murmurava o garoto enquanto se arrependia profundamente de não ter feito isso. - De qualquer forma até que demorou bastante, já devem ser o que? Oito e meia? -Dizia para si mesmo enquanto caminhava pelas diversas vielas de Konoha. </p><p>Para sua sorte havia pego um pouco de comida, na realidade besteiras como salgadinhos, balas, chocolates e bolo. Pelo que se lembrava era só isso, a coisa mais saldável que tinha ali era algumas barrinhas de cereal e umas três garrafas de água. </p><p>   Parou em uma praça para se alimentar, depois procuraria um lugar para ficar. </p><p>   -Onde será que tem um lugar aqui que custe menos de 30 dólares por noite? -Se perguntava enquanto abria seu salgadinho. </p><p>   Depois de saborear seu delicioso salgadinho sabor presunto, começou a sua busca de arranjar um lugar onde pudesse passar a noite. </p><p>    Já deveria estar procurando a uma hora e nada, para sua sorte ainda era de manhã, então tinha muito tempo ainda. </p><p>    Sua sorte havia acabado, já eram 20: 30 e não havia achado um lugar que pudesse ficar. O ômega estava começando a ficar impaciente, se perguntava se teria que dormir no chão no final. </p><p>   -Mas que merda! Konoha é tão cara assim? -O garoto se perguntava enquanto sem nem percebera adentrava em um beco meio escuro para o horário. </p><p>  -Se bem que onde eu estava também era bem carinho pelo que me disseram, ou não, nunca sai daquele lugar em dez anos de qualquer forma-Resmungava para si mesmo. </p><p> Enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos, não havia percebido que estava sendo seguido, só notou algo quando pode sentir cheiros extremamente fortes para si. </p><p>   -Mas que porra é essa? - Se perguntou enquanto sentia aqueles cheiros fortes e enjoativos. </p><p>-Então a bonequinha aí é ômega? -Uma voz externamente chata dizia um pouco atrás dele. </p><p>  -Aparentemente sim. - Outra voz dissera. </p><p>    -Que estranho, ele não se parece com um, nem mesmo o cheiro dele parece. -A voz irritante disse. </p><p>   -Realmente, mas ele deve ser uma putinha igual a um –O tom o deu um tremendo enjoou. Ótimo, além tudo que estava acontecendo havia achado alguém que pensava igual a Boros. </p><p> Se aproximavam dele. Estava completamente fudido!Tinha dois alfas o perseguindo, e pelo jeito não estavam ali para de conversa. </p><p>  -O que vocês querem? -Falou com dificuldade e muita raiva em sua voz, teria caído se não estivesse se apoiando na parede de tijolos. </p><p>  -Relaxa princesinha, nós dois vamos te dar a melhor sensação de toda sua vida patética-Tentou correr, mas foi inútil, pois suas pernas não queriam sair do lugar. </p><p>  O garoto estava fudido,não conseguia correr e eles estavam segando cada vez mais próximo de si. </p><p>  Estava começando a se arrepender de ter fugido; se tivesse com Jigen não passaria fome, teria um lugar para dormir e de quebra não seria estrupado,o que pelo parece aconteceria com ele logo. </p><p>  -Peraí ,que tal a gente negociar alguma coisa? - O ômega disse em desespero. </p><p>   -O que você quer negociar exatamente? - Os alfas perguntaram ao ômega. </p><p>   -Eu tenho 30 dólares, que tal? -O garoto falou na esperança deles aceitarem. Apesar de saber que se desse seu dinheiro a eles teria que dormir no chão, mas ainda assim era melhor que ser violado por eles. </p><p>  -Só tem isso? -O outro alfa falava. </p><p>   -Tenho uns salgadinhos, balas, água e umas barrinhas de cereal-Explicou a eles </p><p>     -Passa essa bolsa a pra cá-Falou o de voz irritante enquanto pegava a bolsa do garoto. </p><p>   -O que tem aí? - O outro alfa perguntou. </p><p>  -O que ele falou e umas roupas, dá pra fazer uma grana com elas-Falou animado -É tudo de marca mano. </p><p>  -Sério? -Recebeu um aceno animado do mesmo-Deixa ele aí então e vamo vender isso porra! </p><p>  -Se safou dessa em princesa, da próxima você não vai ter toda essa sorte! -Falavam enquanto se afastavam. </p><p> -Mas que merda em Kawaki !Agora você não tem dinheiro, comida e roupa! - Falava para si mesmo enquanto se levantava. </p><p>  Saiu correndo daquele beco, não sabia se os alfas mudariam de ideia e voltariam para si, de qualquer não queria descobrir. </p><p> Não sabia ao certo a quanto tempo estava correndo, a única coisa que sabia era que estava morrendo de fome. </p><p>   Até que escutou uma voz um tanto quanto conhecida para si a uma distância considerável. </p><p>  -Não shikamaru,pela última vez eu não quero falar com ele... o porquê? Pelo fato de dizerem que ele é um verdadeiro idiota...tá tá,nós falamos depois...tchau- O menino sentiu seu coraçao parar naquele exato momento. </p><p>  Começou a se aproximar involuntariamente, seria mesmo ele? Será que se lembrava dele ainda? Provavelmente não, já que o mesmo estava crescido, se bem que não custava nada ele testar. </p><p>  Seu coração dizia para ir, enquanto sua mente dizia o contrário. </p><p>   Enquanto tentava se decidir, podia sentir aquele maravilhoso cheiro de laranja, que inconscientemente começou a liberar seus feromônio. </p><p>  -Kawaki? -Escutou a voz a sua frente. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar com aquela voz que sentiu tanta falta de escutar. </p><p>  -Como você cresceu. Quase não o reconheci –Falava enquanto se aproximava do mesmo. </p><p> O loiro abraçou o ômega com tanta força, que o mesmo quase ficou sem ar. </p><p>   -Naruto...-Tentava falar, mas tudo que saia eram palavras desconexas. </p><p>  Pode escutar uma risada antes do tão aconchegante abraço acabar. </p><p>   -Tudo bem,não precisa falar nada. De qualquer forma você está enorme –Dizia enquanto olhava maravilhado o garoto de cima abaixo. -Seu cheiro é otimo...canela? -O perguntou enquanto cheirava seu pescoço. </p><p>  O moreno podia ter desmaiado naquele momento, mas se conteve ao máximo. </p><p>   -Obrigado, e sim é canela –O respondeu sorrindo. </p><p>    -De nada, mas... o que faz aqui? -O loiro o perguntou enquanto olhava atrás dele procurando alguém- e aparentemente sozinho? -Continuou enquanto franzia a testa. </p><p>  Ótimo. Como ia explicar que tinha fugido do seu pai, que roubaram seu dinheiro e roupas, e de brinde quase foi estuprado?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jantando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawaki </p><p>  Tudo bem Kawaki pensa, como você vai dizer isso pra ele? É só dizer ‘’ só to fugindo do meu pai, só que dois alfas acabaram me encurralando e pra eu não ser violado, pegaram minhas roupas e meu dinheiro’ ’fácil demais. </p><p> Tudo bem,respira fundo e fala isso. </p><p>   -Bem é que... -Não consegui falar nada de tão nervoso que eu to.Agora ele tá me olhando profundamente, será que tá bravo? Mas também, porque ele ficaria? </p><p>    -Tudo bem-Ele me disse dando um sorriso tranquilizador –Onde você tá hospedado ou morando? -Fudeu legal agora pra mim. </p><p>  -É que eu to fugindo do meu pai então eu comecei a procurar um lugar pra eu ficar mas acabaram roubando minha mochila que tava meu dinheiro e minhas roupas. -Falei bem rápido e ocultando algumas partes, mas claro na esperança dele entender e não pedir para explicar de novo. </p><p>  Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha, mas disse: </p><p>   -Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você está fugindo do seu pai, mas quando tava procurando um lugar pra ficar, acabaram que roubando sua bolsa, que tinha seu dinheiro e suas roupas? -Só acenei com a minha cabeça surpreso por ele ter entendido. -Então você não tem um lugar pra passar a noite? - Só afirmei com a cabeça </p><p>  Ele deu um longo suspiro e disse: </p><p>   -Tá com fome? - Disse me encarando com aqueles dois olhos que pareciam um céu em um belo dia sem nuvens. </p><p>  -Um pouco por que? -  Disse. Não tenho motivo pra mentir mesmo. </p><p>   -Vamos comer algo no restaurante aqui perto –Falou enquanto puxava minha mão. Senti meu coração ir a mil com isso, estou parecendo uma adolescente de filme apaixonada. </p><p>  Em outro lugar  </p><p> Se tivesse que dizer uma palavra que pudesse definir Jigen agora era puto, mas muito, muito puto. </p><p>   Kawaki havia fugido, logo quando ele era extremante necessário para si,pela primeira vez ele seria útil. </p><p>   Tinha feito um acordo com alguns políticos da cidade, era algo bem simples na verdade, o garoto nunca havia passado por um cio em toda sua vida, e pelo que o médico havia dito, nesse mês ainda ocorreria, provavelmente no fim do mês ou no meio dele. Em resumo,Kawaki passaria o cio dele com eles, todos sairiam ganhando em sua visão,Jigen teria mais influência e o primeiro cio de Kawaki não seria doloroso, afinal teria 5 alfas com ele. </p><p>  Era para ser algo bem simples de se realizar, mas não, o garoto tinha que ter fugido, na realidade se ele não tivesse algo importante que envolvia ele não estaria se importando, até agradeceria na verdade. </p><p>  -Você não acha que está pensando demais Jigen? -Pode ouvir a voz de Amado sussurrando em seu ouvido,logo em seguida recebendo uma mordida em seu lóbulo direito. -Porque você não se me dá um pouco de atenção em? - Após esse convite pode se ter certeza que ele não pensaria em mais nada até amanhã. </p><p>  Com Kawaki </p><p> O garoto ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo finalmente tinha encontrado o homem que tanto queria ver de novo depois de dez anos, isso o lembrava que ainda tinha que ir ver sua mãe. </p><p>  Quando o homem tinha dito que havia um restaurante por perto, havia pensado em um lugar pequeno, algo como uma lanchonete, não alguma coisa que lembrava um hotel, de tão grande que aquele lugar era. </p><p>   -Vamos sentar ali Kawaki –O homem apontava para uma mesa mais afastada que as outras, de dois lugares. </p><p>   -É bem grande aqui né? -O garoto dizia um tanto envergonhado enquanto se sentava ao lado do adulto. Todos os presentes estavam de roupas socias, enquanto ele estava com uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta do mesmo tecido, um detalhe muito bom: estava todo sujo de poeira e lama, além de provavelmente estar fedendo a suor, um dos efeitos de sua pequena corrida. </p><p>   -Na verdade é sim, não venho muito aqui na realidade, prefiro a lanchonete que tem do lado do meu apartamento, mas daqui até lá é um tempinho, e eu não queria de deixar com forme-o loiro dizia enquanto entregava um cardápio ao moreno do seu lado. -Obrigado -Sussurrou o garoto. </p><p>  O moreno não fazia a menina ideia do que pedir  </p><p>  - Não sabe o que pedir né? -O loiro falou ao ver a aparência do garoto ao seu lado; era quase possível ver e escutar as engrenagens de seu cérebro se movendo.  </p><p>  -Não faço a mínima ideia do que pedir. É tanta coisa que eu nem sei o que! -O homem ao seu lado riu, estava sendo cômico ver a indignação do rapaz ao seu lado. </p><p>  -Vou te dar uma dica,esse é meu favorito –Falou apontado para um prato que o garoto novamente não soube identificar em seu cardápio- É um lámen só que em uma versao mais chique. </p><p> -Nunca comi Lámen...mas se o senhor acha que ele é bom, vou querer um- O garoto dizia as palavras enquanto olhava o preço daquele prato, e pensa num negocinho caro. Somete quando voltou seu olhar para cima pode ver a cara de horrorizado que o loiro a sua frente fazia –Eu disse algo de errado? Se eu disse desculpa, tá? -Falou rapidamente e com desespero, afinal não queria ser rude com alguém que estava lhe dando comida. </p><p>   -Calma, calma...você não falou nada de errado, eu só fiquei surpreso que você nunca comeu lámen.-O loiro falou tentando tranquilizar o garoto que o olhava com os olhos safiras desesperados. </p><p>   -Não me assusta assim! Eu fiquei desesperado aqui! -O garoto dizia enquanto dava pequenos tapas no ombro do de marcas de gato. </p><p>  -Desculpa,desculpa,mas como assim você nunca comeu lámen Kawaki-O loiro falou depois que os breves tapas que recebeu cesaram </p><p>  -Meu pai nunca me deixou comer essas coisas, o máximo que eu comia perto dele era barrinhas de cereais- O garoto disse enquanto admirava o loiro a sua frente. Um belo loiro aproposito. </p><p>  -Como assim perto dele seu espertinho? -Disse com os olhos cerrados para ele. </p><p>  -Digamos que raramente me davam salgadinhos ou balas pra eu comer, até que teve um dia que eu descobri aonde eles guardavam e fiquei pegando...nunca fui pego – Dizia enquanto se orgulhava de sua peripécia. </p><p>   -Você não tem vergonha não é mesmo? -O loiro falou enquanto olhava para o garoto, logo após chamando o garçom. </p><p>   Pediram a comida, enquanto a esperavam conversaram por mais 20. Logo após a comida chegar pararam, comeram e Kawaki foi obrigado a ir dormir na casa de Naruto, mas é claro que por dentro estava amando ir dormir lá.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Um garoto de oito anos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto 10 anos atrás... </p><p> </p><p> E aqui estou eu de novo indo no túmulo do Sasuke,meu marido, meu ômega, pai dos meus filhos. </p><p>  Sasuke está morto a seis anos, e eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele se foi. </p><p>  Sakuke morreu logo após do parto dos nossos gêmeos: Boruto e Sarada,não me lembro o porquê disso, tudo que eu sei é que eu estava imóvel, não conseguia acreditar que minha alma gêmea estava morta, na minha frente, ele não teve a oportunidade de segurar nenhum dos nossos filhos. </p><p>  Mas mesmo assim seu que a culpa não é deles, mas é tão triste olhar pra Sarada e lembrar do dele, mesmo com seis anos ela tem o mesmo comportamento dele,Boruto nem tanto, pode se dizer que ele é igual a mim não só na aparéncia,mas também no comportamento. </p><p>  Finalmente cheguei, notei que a lapide ao lado estava com um nome: </p><p>                    Em memoria a Rebecca </p><p>                 Mãe, esposa e ótima amiga. </p><p>                      Descanse em paz. </p><p>                         1993 á 2020  </p><p>  Era triste saber que mais uma criança estava sem sua mãe, mais alguém havia perdido sua esposa. </p><p>  Comecei a conversar com Sasuke,como eu fazia de costume. </p><p>  -Como você tá amor?...- Como sempre fiquei esperando ele me responder, até a ficha cair e me lembrar que mortos não falam. - De qualquer forma eu estou ótimo...eu e as crianças- Falei sorrindo, e lembrando que semana retrasada trouxe ele,Hinata,Sakura e Ino me motivaram a traze-los, apesar de achar que seria uma má ideia no começo, acabou que foi bem divertido. Foi a primeira vez que eu o visitei e não chorei. </p><p> Fiquei conversando com ele sobre algumas coisas, como a empresa estava indo, que Boruto sabia contar até sessenta e nove,enquanto  Sarada já sabia ler várias palavras, e que a Sakura,Hinata e Ino  finalmente são um casal. </p><p> Enquanto falava com ele pude sentir um cheiro ótimo, era algo como canela, ou um bolinho polvilhado de canela. </p><p>   Tentei me concentrar na lapide a minha frente, deveria ser mais algum alfa que em breve entraria no cio, algo bem comum. </p><p>  Enquanto se concentrava comecei a notar que o cheiro estava ficando mais forte, o significava que ele estava se aproximando. </p><p>  Vi uma pequena figura se abaixar ao meu lado, era uma criança! Uma criança com um cheiro bem forte alias. </p><p>Consegui escutar com um pouco de dificuldade ela dizer: </p><p> -Oi...me chamo Kawaki... e você -Não sei como eu consegui ouvir o que ele disse, mas sei que foi muito fofo. </p><p>  Dei uma risada e falei: </p><p> -Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki –Diferente dele falei em um tom que ele conseguiria ouvir sem problemas. </p><p>  -Sua mamãe também morreu e você tá falando com ela? - Dessa vez ele falou um pouco mais alto, assim eu consegui notar a tristeza em sua voz enquanto ele falava. </p><p> -Bem sim e não- falei, e ele começou me encarar, era perceptível a confusão em seu rosto-ela morreu sim, mas, eu não to falando com ela agora - O respondi dando um pequeno sorriso em seguida. </p><p>-Sinto muito..., mas quem é então?  - Ele me perguntou com um pouco de medo, não entendi o porquê, mas sei que fique triste. </p><p> -Bem... é meu esposo,ex esposo no caso –Falei enquanto abaixava meus olhos e olhava para a lapide de Sasuke </p><p>  -Me desculpa mesmo, não queria te fazer ficar triste –Ele falou com a voz embargada, o que me fez levantar o olhar rapidamente. </p><p>  Se acalma Naruto...é só uma criança chorando, não tem o porquê você ficar triste ou desesperado sem nenhum motivo aparente. O que eu faço? O Boruto ou a Sarada não costumam chorar.    </p><p>Decidi fazer o que meus pais adotivos faziam quando eu era mais novo. </p><p> -Ei ei ei – falei enquanto o abraçava - tudo bem, acontece.  </p><p> -Sério? -Ele me perguntou com aqueles olhos safiras enquanto retribui meu abraço. Confesso que eu coração ficou quentinho com isso. </p><p>  -Uhm,não precisa se preocupar com isso está bem? -Falei a ele enquanto levantava sua cabeça deixei um pequeno selar nele. Eu estaria fudido se os pais ou pelo que parece, o pai dele. </p><p>-Tá bom. -Falou pra mim sorrindo em seguida, e ceús deveria ser um crime uma criança ser tão fofa, mas é claro que meus filhos também são outras duas coisas fofas. </p><p>  Fiquei conversando com Kawaki por mais quarenta minutos, já que eu precisei voltar pro trabalho. </p><p> Nós despedimos com um abraço bem apertado e beijinho na bochecha. Ele me fez prometer que eu voltaria amanhã, apesar de eu ter comprido essa promessa, ele não apareceu pelo resto ano inteiro. </p><p>  Não sei o porque,mas..me senti como se ele tivesse morrido, meu coração doía profundamente, era com ele tivesse sido rasgado em pedaços. </p><p>  Talvez eu tenha outra alma gêmea, um garoto de no máximo oito anos era minha nova alma gêmea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sensações</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawaki  </p><p> </p><p>Depois de jantamos naquele lugar restaurante(que mais parecia um hotel de tão grande que era), fomos a procura do carro do Naruto. </p><p>-Você mora aonde? -perguntei, não falamos sobre coisas tão pessoais, falamos mais em series, livros etc... </p><p> -Sabe o monte dos rostos dos presidentes? - Ele falou-me olhando com expectativa, meio iludido ele, eu  não sabia nem aonde eu morava, quem dirá saber de um lugar que eu nunca nem fui quando morei aqui.  </p><p> -Sei, claro que eu sei –Poderia ter dito a verdade? Poderia, por que não falei? Não faço a mínima ideia. </p><p> -Não sabe né? -Ele disse parando de andar e me encarando. Acho que ele me descobriu. </p><p> -Sendo sincero não -O respondi, não vi outro motivo pra mentir, fora que eu ainda to procurando o da primeira. </p><p> -Seu pai nunca te levou? -Ele me perguntou incrédulo. ’mas é logico que não, meu pai não ia me não me buscava nem na escola quando tinha passeio, ou não ia quando tinha apresentação, por que ele me levaria em um lugar que não vai trazer benéficos pra ele e ainda ia ser obrigado a passar um tempo comigo?” Era algo que eu queria dizer, mas ele me perguntaria o porquê, e eu teria que tirar muita parte da história, algo eu não estou afim de fazer no momento. </p><p>  -Naaão,digamos que ele não curte passar muito tempo comigo desde de que eu era criança- O respondi. Pensando bem Jigen é meio estupido, por que tipo...se ele não gosta de mim, porque raios me prender em casa? Cara idiota. </p><p>-Você e seu pai tem um péssimo relacionamento aparentemente..., mas voltando ao assunto inicial- Ele disse dando um sorriso na última parte de frase e voltou a andar. - Deixa eu ver como eu posso te explicar de outra maneira-Ele falou enquanto colocava a mão no queixo. Algo bem sexy em minha humilde opinião. </p><p>  -Conhece algum lugar daqui? Uma lanchonete? Loja? - Será que ele ficar bravo se eu falar não de novo?...se que tem o cemitério da mamãe, se eu ao menos lembrasse o nome. Que droga Kawaki! Não lembra de nada, eu tenho Alzheimer e não to sabendo? </p><p>  Deu um suspiro antes de responder: </p><p>  -Sim e não -Ele me olhou com confusão, que fofo! Bateu até uma nostalgia aqui- É que eu conheço sim um lugar, eu só não sei o nome. Falei abaixando a cabeça no final. </p><p>-Qual é esse lugar? -Me falou com um carinho tão grande e ainda levantou meu rosto ,tó ficando muito boiola e sensível, credo. </p><p> -O cemitério em que a gente se conheceu – Falei olhando em seus olhos, logo após ele sorriu, decidi retribuir, não sei por que, mas senti uns negócios estranhos aqui, aonde foi eu não sei, só sei que gostei. </p><p>-Tudo bem, ele fica a uns trinta minutos de lá em casa. Após a fala do loiro, chegamos ao carrinho dele, que abrindo um adendo aqui, é um puta de um carrinho, embora eu não entenda de carros, pensa em um carro bonito. </p><p> Enquanto eu estava aqui pensando no carro, pude escutar uma buzina alta pra um caralho,chega pulei do lugar que eu tava. </p><p>  -Porra! -E como a bela pessoa nada exagerada, meu “Porra” não saiu nada alto. </p><p> -hahahaha,meu deus Kawaki –Olhei para o lado e consegui ver Naruto rindo igual uma hiena, mas que arrombado em? </p><p> -Posso saber do que o senhor tá rindo? -Falei enquanto levantava uma de minhas sobrancelhas. </p><p> -De você, hahahah -Mas que cuzão,ainda tem a ousadia de falar rindo. -Mas falando sério agora, vem, entra no carro –Falou enquanto abria a porta da frente. </p><p>  -Tá esperando o que? -me encarou. </p><p> -To pensando se vale a pena dormir na rua – Falei enquanto fazia uma posse pensativa. </p><p> -Vem logo, ou eu vou te colocar a força - Falou com seriedade, até me arrepie aqui porra. </p><p>  Eu até iria, mas queria ver se como ele ia me colocar. </p><p> -Me o-bri-gue -Falei separadamente as silabas e o encarei. </p><p> Até agora não se mexeu ou fez qualquer outra coisa, fechei meus olhos, olhei para baixo e dei um sorriso. </p><p> Escutei a porta do carro abrindo e abri meus olhos, só que o homi sumiu, o cara é um ninja! </p><p>   Comecei a olhar para os lados, até sentir uma mão nas minhas pernas e pescoço.  </p><p> -Mas que merda?! -Falei logo depois de ser levantado. </p><p>  -Eu falei, agora entra aqui no carro – Falou me deixando de frente a porta.  </p><p> -Olha, eu só vou entrar porque eu já to aqui na frente –Disse enquanto entrava no carro. </p><p>  -Claro que sim Kawaki –Falou rolando os olhos e com humor em sua voz. </p><p>Enquanto ele debochava da minha cara,eu tentava colocar a porcaria do cinto de segurança. </p><p>  -Algum problema aí amigão? -Mas que droga! Ele percebeu. </p><p>-Nenhum, por que? -Não irei me humilhar pedindo ajuda pra colocar um simples cinto de segurança. </p><p> -É que parece que você não consegue pôr o cinto – A sério? Que cínico ele. </p><p> -É impressão sua. </p><p> Fiquei mais uns cinco minutos ante dele suspirar e dizer: <br/>  -Já andou de carro Kawaki? . </p><p>-Pra sua informação já. Mas por que a pergunta? </p><p>-É que não - Aquele loiro disse me encarando –Mas deixa eu te ajudar logo, se não a gente não sai daqui hoje –Logo após se aproximou e começou a colocar o cinto devidamente em mim. E porra,aquela sensação voltou, uma ótima sensação alias. </p><p> -Prontinho, viu como é fácil? - Falou dando um sorrisinho, parecia até um gato. </p><p> -Não vou comentar nada a respeito disso – Falei ,me senti humilhado, eu demorei mais de cinco minutos tentando colocar, e ele fez isso em dois minutos. </p><p>  -Tudo bem então –Falou dando partida no carro.  </p><p>Talvez fosse interessante viver aqui em Konoha de agora em diante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narradora On </p><p>  O loiro andava entre os túmulos como se os conhecessem desde que eram vivos. Já estava acostumado, afinal quando ainda tinha seus seis anos praticamente morava lá. </p><p>  Seus pais tinham morrido quando ainda era um bebé, sua mãe Kushina por depressão pós parto e seu pai Minato por uma overdose. </p><p>  Quem cuidava de si era um beta, que deveria ter seus 78 anos na época, um homem cuja seu nome era Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi,ele não era uma das pessoas mais qualificadas para cuidar de uma criança, mas ele dava seu melhor.  </p><p>  Moravam em uma casinha mais afastada da cidade. Possuía dois quartos, um era o do beta, continha tons marrons, era simples, mas bonito, enquanto o outro era o do menino com tons de laranja e azul, novamente era algo simples, mas charmoso, um banheiro branco bem comum, a cozinha seguindo um padrão de marrom e vermelho e uma sala de estar cor o mesmo padrão; não era nada de mais, mas era extremante aconchegante na visão da criança energética. </p><p>   Tudo mudou quando ele morreu, parada cardíaca se não se enganava. </p><p>    Lembrava-se que havia levantado de manhã, feito suas higienes e ido à cozinha; estranhou que estava vazia, afinal Hiruzen sempre levantava bem cedinho, mas não deu muita atenção, pensou que fosse culpa dos remédios que o mesmo tomava, ele já havia reclamado diversas da exaustão que sentia por culpa daquelas ‘’infernais remédios’ ’como o mesmo sempre dizia; já deveriam ser nove e meia da manhã e nada dele levantar. </p><p>   -Que estranho...já vai dar dez horas e nada dele. Será que ele tá bem? -O jovenzinho se questionava-Melhor eu ir ver –Falou a si mesmo enquanto levantava da cadeira que estava e rumou até o quando do idoso. </p><p>   O quarto do homem ficava no fim d corredor ao contrário do menino, que se localizava no começo. </p><p>   Pôr algum motivo o pequeno loiro de marcas estava com uma sensação estranha dentro de si, era algo que não sabia explicar, era uma sensação de medo. O pequeno alfa não entendia o que estava acontecendo e nem o porquê dessa sensação, mas logo ele entenderia o motivo. </p><p>   Finalmente havia chegado ao quarto do homem, parecia tudo normal ao seu ver, os remédios no banco que tem do lado da mesa, as roupas penduradas no cabide e Hiruzen dormindo pacificamente de bruços.' Nada de mais, me preocupei à toa ‘’o menino falava para si novamente, estava prestes a ir embora quando aquela sensação o tomou novamente, mas dessa vez ela veio acompanhada com pensamentos, ’será que ele tá vivo? Mas é claro que sim Naruto,ele sempre diz que tem uma saúde de ferro, se bem que parece que ele não tá se mexendo’ pensava com uma pitada de desespero ‘’melhor eu dar só uma olhadinha por precaução '’se decidiu pôr fim, se aproximou mais do homem e o encarou, estava certo, o beta não se mexia e não parecia respirar. Em um ato de desespero começou a balança -ló rapidamente, e nenhuma reação era vista, nenhum sinal que ele iria acordar "Velhote acorda” o pequeno alfa começou dizer ‘’Por favor, acorda’’ gritou quando viu que não teria reação. Desesperado correu para fora da casa e fui pedir ajuda a Iruka,um ômega de pele bronzeada, olhos castanhos, cabelos médios da mesma cor que seus olhos e uma marca de nascença no nariz. </p><p>-Iruka ajuda! -O menino começou a gritar quando conseguiu chegar à casa. </p><p>-Naruto quantas vezes ... - O ômega começou a falar enquanto saia da casa, mas logo se interrompeu quando sentiu o cheiro do garoto e teve suas pernas abraçadas com força. -O que foi pequeno? - Perguntou ao pequeno loiro de marcas enquanto se abaixava.  </p><p>  -Snif...-O pequenino começou a chorar com sua cabeça abaixada. </p><p> -Naruto ... -Nesses momentos Iruka agradecia por dar aulas a crianças, já que o choro era algo muito recorrente em seu trabalho, mas não em Naruto,o pequeno nunca chorava. </p><p> -Vem cá -O castanho pronunciou abrindo os braços, logo os fechando quando o mini alfa rodeou os pequenos bracinhos em seu pescoço logo após os fechando com força. </p><p>  Devem ter ficado por cinco minutos naquele abraço, quietos com o professor acariciando os cabelos loiros e levemente espetados da criança, algo que podia ser considerando boba na visão de algumas pessoas, mas para os dois era reconfortante, para o de marcas no rosto pois por alguma razão tinha uma sensação muito boa para si, enquanto para o de pele bronzeada o lembrava de quando sua mãe e seu pai ainda eram vivos. </p><p>  -Tá mais calmo agora? -O adulto falou enquanto podia ver o menino levantar a cabeça e assentir –Quer entrar? O Kakashi tá aqui hoje –Falou na tentava de o fazer entrar, sabia o quanto o pequeno gostava do alfa de cabelos acinzentados. </p><p>   -Eu não vou atrapalhar? -O loiro perguntou encarando os olhos castanhos nem tão escuros ou claros. </p><p>  -Mas é claro que não Naruto,vem-Disse pegando a mão do pequeno e caminhando para dentro da pequena casa. </p><p>    -Pode ir indo na frente, tenho que fazer café da manhã ainda, acabei de acordar –Falava enquanto ia para a cozinha. </p><p>   Antes do loiro energético ir para o quarto resolveu falar o motivo de estar ali, afinal era pra isso que ele tinha vindo. </p><p>  -Iruka – O garoto o chamou baixo em comparaçao ao tom que geralmente falava. </p><p>  -Sim Naruto? -O respondeu de dentro da cozinha enquanto colocava a água para o café. </p><p>  -O Hiruzen...-Abaixou a cabeça tentando terminar a frase que começara, mas não era preciso, o professor já havia entendido o que havia acontecido. </p><p>   -Tudo bem Naruto,vou avisar o Asuma...quer comer bolo de chocolate? -Disse no arco da cozinha, em uma tentativa de alegrar o loirinho. </p><p>  -Pode ser lámen em vez de bolo? -O garoto perguntou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. </p><p>  -Só hoje, não se acostuma em?  -Em situações normais não o deixaria comer tal coisa tão cedo, e o loiro sabia disso, mas decidiu dar um desconto. </p><p>  -Ebaaaa –O garoto comemorava enquanto ia ao quarto do castanho. </p><p>   -Mas não vai comer hoje á noite –Gritou entrando novamente na cozinha, onde só conseguiu escutar um ‘’Não ‘’ meio fraco e triste, às vezes pensava se a paixão por lámen que o garoto tinha era algo normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jigen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jigen andava de um lado para outro pensativo com o que faria sem o seu precioso tesouro, ele não iria perder tanta coisa assim se não conseguisse trazer o garoto de volta, só iria ter que se esforça mais que o necessário ainda ser simpático com as outras pessoas, ainda que o odiasse fazer isso. </p><p>  Decidiu se acalmar e pensar sobre a reunião que teria em alguns dias com Naruto Uzumaki, dono de uma das maiores empresas da cidade chamada Konoha. </p><p> Se conseguisse fechar uma parceria com ele não iria nem precisar pensar mais no seu filho ômega, já que com isso conseguiria muita influência naquela cidade pequena de grandes empresas. </p><p>  Pôr algum motivo não gostava dele, mesmo sem ao menos ter conversado com o alfa loiro, não entedia porquê disso, embora tivesse um palpite que seja sua personalidade, o jeito dele, a sua generosidade, a compaixão e até mesmo o amor em que ele tem nos seus filhos, mesmo sabendo que seu esposo morreu por culpa deles, e ainda por cima ter um filho ômega que trata com tanto amor e carinho; talvez fosse inveja que tinha dele, por ele ser tudo que ele não era ou não conseguia fazer, invejado amor que dava ao seus filhos, mesmo sabendo dos seus segundos gêneros, e principalmente por ele os conseguir ama-los sem os culpa-los pela morte de seu esposo...queria conseguir realizar tal proeza...mas para si era impossível. </p><p>   Do mesmo jeito que era impossível para si não lembrar dela quando estava com Amado, de não comparar os curtos e acinzentados cabelos dele com as longas madeixas loiras que desciam até um pouco a mais que sua cintura, de não comparar os lábios não tão cheios e quase nada hidratados do homem com os carnudos e tão brilhantes devido ao gloss de sabor cereja que a mulher sempre passava; dos olhos tão escuros quanto uma noite sem luar; com os que lembravam perfeitamente uma safira; e claro a voz rouca que tanta amava ouvir seu nome sendo dito por ela em diversas situações, seja no dia a dia ou em uma bela  tarde de sexo, mas mesmo a amando tanto, não conseguia chegar aos pés da voz doce e harmoniosa de sua antiga ômega. </p><p>  Era impossível para si perdoar Kawaki por tirar sua amada de si, mesmo ele não tendo a mínima culpa disso, ele não conseguia... não conseguia nem entender o porquê o odiava apenas por ser um ômega, mas também não conseguia entender porque gostava daquele ódio que sentia. </p><p>  Às vezes se sentia tão mal... mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia tão bem, talvez fosse só um peso que tinha em sua consciência por estar quebrando a única coisa que ela pediu enquanto estavam juntos durante vinte anos. </p><p>  Se lembrava perfeitamente de como foi algo magico saber que ela esperava um filho dele. </p><p>   Flashback </p><p>  Jigen acabara de chegar na pequena casa que compartilhava com sua esposa; mesmo estando na entrada era possível sentir o doce aroma da comida que ele deduziu ser sopa, e de quebra ainda poder escutar o que para si era um anjo cantando. </p><p>  Caminhava lentamente pela casa, na intenção de conseguir ouvir mais de seu belo anjo sem asas cantar a gostosa melodia que tanto amava escutar. </p><p>  Só percebeu que chegará à cozinha quando não pode mais escutar a melodia que a mulher cantava. </p><p>  - Tem certeza que vai ficar andando pela casa de olho fechado mesmo? Não posso ficar olhando você e o neném ao mesmo tempo.  - A mulher de pele bronzeada dizia enquanto o encarava, logo após se pondo a rir pela reação de seu marido ao escutar o fim de sua frase. </p><p>  -Você disse neném? -O moreno falava desacreditado. </p><p>  -Isso aí -A mulher o respondeu animada. </p><p>  -Um neném neném?  -O homem perguntou ainda desacreditado para a mulher que já estava perdendo sua pouca paciência. </p><p>  - Existe outro tipo de neném Jigen ? - A loira falava impaciente. </p><p> O homem apenas deu uma pequena risada e se aproximou, quando estava perto o suficiente a puxou pela sua cintura, assim aproximado seus corpos, levantou seu queixo para que pudesse admirar aquele lindo rosto que sempre era coberto pelas volumosas madeixas loiras e volumosas da mulher. </p><p> -Quantas semanas? -A perguntou enquanto tirava o cabelo dos olhos delas, e ainda conseguindo saborear seu delicioso cheiro de caramelo. </p><p>   -Duas semanas o médico falou. - O respondeu admirando os orbes pretas que tanto amava ver. </p><p>   Se encararam por um período, apenas sentindo um ao outro, através dos olhares apaixonados e da marca que tinham. </p><p>   Aproximou seus lábios aos rosados da mulher a sua frente, que logo abriu a boca dando passagem a sua língua; logo se iniciou um beijo apaixonado, que logo se transformou em um quente e cheio de segundas intenções. </p><p>   Colocou sua amada em seu colo, a mesma que logo entrelaçou as pernas em sua cintura, e rumaram ao quarto, derrubando diversas coisas pelo seu caminho, mas nada que os fizessem parar aquele momento entre eles. </p><p>Flashback Off </p><p>  Quem diria que agora estaria animado sabendo que seu filho havia fugido e que nesse momento poderia estar passando fome e frio; o que a perda e amargura não faz com um homem, não é mesmo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Amado e Koji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O jovem encarava maravilhado a paisagem urbana de dentro do carro, não saia muito de casa, era até mesmo possível contar em seus dedos quantos vezes pode desfrutar desse privilégio, e mesmo assim só seria possível contar três dedos chutando alto. </p><p>   Estavam no carro a apenas cinco minuto, mas já não aguentava mais sentir seu o balançar, começou a achar que não foi uma ideia muito inteligente de sua parte observar lá fora, já que piorou o enjoo que começara a sentir. </p><p>  -Tá tudo bem com você kawaki ? - O loiro o perguntou enquanto mantinha os olhos na rua. </p><p>   Apenas recebeu um olhar estranho do ômega em seguida de um ‘’uhm’’, que pareceu ser forçado a sair. </p><p>    Achou melhor estacionar em frente a uma loja de roupas, para o bem do garoto e se poupar de ter que limpar seu carro. </p><p>  -Por que parou? É aqui? -Falou o encarando confuso. </p><p>   -Não, só achei melhor parar antes que você vomitasse no meu carro. - Falou a ele desligando o automóvel e logo saindo. </p><p>  -Há -Respondeu simplista tirando o cinto e logo indo para perto do empresário. </p><p>  - Então você sabe tirar o cinto? -O alfa o perguntou dando um sorriso de lado, novamente algo bem sexy na visão do menino. </p><p>  -Acho que eu não preciso responder isso, não é? -O respondeu dando um sorriso de lado como ele. </p><p>   -Ok ok, você me venceu nessa..., mas você já andou de carro né? - O perguntou com curiosidade. </p><p>   -Mas é claro que já andei de carro!...eu só comi demais-Respondeu ao o mais velhos. </p><p>   -Se você diz..., mas enfim você precisa de roupas né? </p><p> -Sim,por que?  -O perguntou, afinal porque ele faria aquela pergunta agora? </p><p>  -Acho que podemos achar algo que te sirva aqui- Disse o alfa que se virou para a pequena loja atrás de si. </p><p>   O moreno deu uma rápida olhada e entrou no lugar acompanhado do loiro; pelas roupas que os manequins vestiam na vitrina, passava um ar bem jovem, com toda certeza acharia algo do interesse para si ali. </p><p>  Em outro lugar </p><p>   -Além de ser corno é incompetente Koji ? -Boros dizia com sua voz grotesca enquanto mastigava uma coxa de frango. </p><p>   -Como assim corno Boros? -  Falou ao homem que estava a sua frente. </p><p>   -Hora, é bem simples na realidade Koji,alguém como você com seu tamanho intelecto com certeza já saberia disso ou teria percebido ..., mas é bem obvio que seu querido Amado tem um caso com Jigen.- Dizia com o deboche nítido em sua voz. </p><p>  O mascarado apenas suspirou profundamente e se pós a sair da cozinha que estava, já era a quinta vez que aquele ser que odiava vinha encher seu saco com piadas de como era incompetente por deixar Kawaki fugir ou Amado dormir com a pessoa que tanto guardava raiva e rancor desde o dia que o viu pela primeira vez. </p><p>   Foi para a grande varanda que aquele apartamento tinha, se sentou em uma das diversas cadeiras felpudas que tinham no local, tirou sua máscara e a colocou na pequena mesa amarela ao lado. </p><p>  Fechou seus e encostou sua cabeça no forro da cadeira, estava com sua cabeça a mil, não conseguia parar de pensar em como o ômega estava, será que estava com fome? Frio? Haviam mexido com ele? Estava mais preocupado com do que seu próprio pai, não podia acreditar que ela havia se apaixonado por aquilo, uma moça tão bela e gentil, com tantos pretendentes, tinha escolhido logo o pior de todos. </p><p>   Escutou a porta ser aberta, em outras situações teria se mexido e entrado em alerta, mas não fez, sabia exatamente quem era pela ausência de feromônios, mesmo que houvesse com ele sempre um fraco cheiro de cigarro. </p><p>  A porta foi fechada e com isso o som de passos se aproximando devagar, pode sentir o peso extra em suas pernas, assim o fazendo abrir seus olhos de imediato. </p><p>   Pode encontrar Amado procurando uma posição que fosse confortável para ambos, no fim o beta ficou com suas pernas de cada lado de seu corpo, o olhando enquanto dedilhava seus dedos por seus lábios. Após algum tempo diz: </p><p>  -Aonde estava? Te procurei por toda parte. - Falou enquanto ainda passava seu dedo pelos do homem. </p><p>   -Na cozinha com Boros me irritando como sempre faz – Disse simplista, queria aproveitar o belo homem que estava em seu colo, antes que Jigen fosse o pegar de si novamente, como fazia todos esses anos. </p><p>  Antes que o outro pudesse disser qualquer coisa, se aproximou ainda mais do de óculos e o beijou. </p><p>  Começou com um simples beijo que logo foi aprofundado pelo outro com rapidez, foi iniciada uma árdua batalha para ver quem tinha o controle da situação, batalha essa que foi ganha por si com dificuldade, quando o ar se mostrou ausente se separar, acabaram sendo ligados por apenas uma fina linha de saliva. </p><p>   Atacou rapidamente o pescoço seu amante, esse que logo começou a soltar pequenos suspiros. </p><p>  Enquanto marcava Amado, o mesmo levava suas mãos ao seu abdômen, logo começando a arranha-lo. </p><p>  Quando achou que já o havia marcado o suficiente abriu a parte de cima do conjunto bege que usava, tirou a jaqueta e o logo levantou a camisa branca que usava por baixo. </p><p>  Olhou para o homem que o encara em expectativa com o que viria a seguir. </p><p> Apenas lançou mais uma olhada a ele e abocanhou um de seus mamilos. </p><p>  Era possível ver o quanto o homem estava gostando disso, pela ereção que estava batendo em sua barriga e pelos mamilos levantados, não estava reclamando, já que também estava com uma em baixo do homem.    </p><p>  Teve sua cabeça empurrada para trás, o olhou confuso, para logo entender o que ele iria fazer. </p><p>   Após o homem se ajeitar no meio de suas pernas, teve sua causa juntamente com sua cueca levadas ao chão. </p><p>   O homem olhou para o membro a sua frente rapidamente antes de o abocanha-lo com habilidade, início o movimente de vai e vem até onde conseguia, e o que não cabia masturbava, assim como começou a fazer com si mesmo. </p><p>   Quando o homem sentia que logo chegaria ao seu ápice agarrou os cabelos brancos do seu companheiro e acelerou seus movimentos com a cabeça, Amado também acelerou sua masturbação, logo sentido que também gozaria. </p><p>  Não demorou muito para que Koji se derramasse na boca de Amado, e o mesmo sujasse o chão. </p><p>  Se beijaram rapidamente, e se arrumaram quando estavam prestes a saírem Delta aparece na porta. </p><p>   -Se tá aí ve...Mas que merda se tavam fazendo? -Se interrompeu ao ver o pescoço de seu pai levemente marcado, e pelo liquido branco espesso do chão. </p><p>  -Nada de mais querida, mas o que foi que você queria? -Falou enquanto puxava um cigarro de seu bolço,a loira o encarou incrédula com o que ouvira, como não haviam feito nada demais? Balançou sua cabeça e voltou a falar.  </p><p>  -O Jigen tá te chamando –Falou ainda desacreditada com tudo. </p><p>  -Fala para ele que eu já vou –A garota apenas assentiu e foi embora. </p><p>   Beijou seu amante novamente e se despediu. </p><p>    -Prometo que eu vou dormir com você –Disse antes de sair da varanda. </p><p>  -Estarei esperando –Falou mesmo sabendo que ele não havia ouvido. </p><p>  Sentou novamente na cadeira e ficou observando o luar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Filhos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawaki </p><p>Agradeci mentalmente a qualquer entidade quando Naruto disse que havíamos chegado, podia jurar que seu eu ficasse ali mais um minuto colocaria todo aquele meu delicioso jantar pra fora.  </p><p>Tentei tirar aquela porcaria de cinto, mas adivinha...não deu certo. Encostei minha cabeça no banco enquanto fechava meus olhos. </p><p>-Quer ajuda? .... De novo? -Falou com um leve deboche em sua voz. Achava que ele já tinha saído do carro, mas pelo visto tinha me enganado. </p><p>-Quero...por favor-Falei deixando meu orgulho de lado, afinal já estava começando a ficar com um pouco sono, e digamos que eu não sou nada agradável quando estou com fome ou sono. </p><p>Ele deu apenas uma curta risada (risada essa muito bonita e agradável de se ouvir) e veio para mais perto; foi igual de quando ele colocou, senti aquela mesma sensação estranha e calorosa dentro de mim,me pergunto se ele também a sentiu. </p><p>-Prontinho -Disse se afastando de mim rapidamente e abrindo a porta para logo sair. </p><p>Solto a respiração que nem tinha percebido que havia prendido e saio do carro. </p><p>Dou uma rápida olhada no prédio a minha frente, se eu achava que o restaurante de antes era grande, isso aqui era enorme. Devia ter uns trinta andares e pelas janelas tinham dois apartamentos por andar; tinha uma cor branco meio perolado, janelas grandes e ... </p><p>-Ei vamos, a não ser que queira ficar do lado de fora. -Me tirou dos meus pensamentos encostando levemente no meu ombro, e PUTA QUE PARIU, que sensação boa que eu senti, foi quase igual as anteriores só que dessa vez foi mais intenso? Antes foram um leve frio na minha barriga e agora foi como sentir alguma porra batendo no meu estômago, uma leve sensação de conforto, acho que já li sobre isso em algum lugar, de qualquer forma, seja lá o que for eu gostei de sentir. </p><p>-Você tá bem Kawaki ? -Sou tirado dos meus pensamentos novamente com sua voz   extremamente agradável de se ouvir na minha opinião.  </p><p>-To ótimo vamos? -Falei já começando a sentir um pouco de frio e mais sono. </p><p>-Claro. Depois disso entramos no imenso prédio a nossa frente. </p><p>Estávamos na portaria quando três moças e uma criança pararam a gente, uma era loira dos olhos azuis claros e vestia um vestido roxo bem marcado na sua cintura, a outra tinha olhos perolados, quase da cor do prédio, só que meio lilás, vestia um simples macacão com decote em V azul escuro, uma mulher de cabelo rosa curto que vestia um conjunto rosa e branco, e a criança que tinha cabelos pretos curtos e um vestido de girassóis, pelo seus Feromônios eram duas ômegas e uma Alfa, algo que me deixou bem surpreso, nunca havia visto uma, não que eu visse muita coisa, mas né? Já a criança devia ser uma alfa ou beta. </p><p>-E aí Naruto? -A mulher de cabelo rosa disse, seu cheiro era muito bom, parecia ser de flores de cerejeira, um cheiro ideal pra um ômega, se não fosse tão forte assim e misturado com girassóis e rosas, provavelmente era marcada com as duas que estavam do seu lado. </p><p>    Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa a menininha do lado da loira foi mais rápida.  </p><p>   -Tio naru,quem é esse do seu lado? - Falou olhando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis claros, mas não iguais aos da loira, um pouco mais escuros. </p><p>    -Esse é o Kawaki Hima, ele vai morar comigo por um tempinho -Ele disse me colocando na frente dele, e quase tive um mini infanto aqui. </p><p>   -Se é assim, eu sou a Sakura,amiga de infância do Naruto,e aquelas ali são minhas esposas Ino e Hinata,e nossa filha Himawari-Disse apontando para cada uma que apenas assentiram. </p><p>    -Você é o novo namorado do titio Naru Kawaki?-A pequena coisa falou com uma voz tão gostosa de ouvir, ou não também, ultimamente qualquer coisa tá sendo agradável pra mim. </p><p>   Acho que nunca corei na minha vida como agora, viro para trás e vejo que Naruto está na mesma situação que eu. </p><p>   -Então quer dizer que você curte os mais novo Naruto? -A tal da Ino disse com a voz embargada de luxúria, já não fuitanto com a cara dela. </p><p>   -Ino! Não diga coisas assim, e mesmo se ele gostar não nos interessa!-Hinata a repreendeu, gostei dela. </p><p>-Tudo bem Hina,eu já tô acostumado com as gracinhas da Ino -Explicou para a mulher e continuou -E Hima não, o Kawaki não é o meu namorado. -Falou com toda calma do mundo para a menininha, confesso que achei bem sexy. </p><p>    -Umm...então tá, boa noite - Falou a ele, e logo pegou de novo a mão da loira e começou a puxar ela pro elevador -Vamos mamãe, vocês também-Apontou para as outras duas que se despediram de nós rapidamente ao verem Ino ser puxada pela morena a entrar elevador.  </p><p>    -Haha ,criança, adoro elas-Falou enquanto andava ao outro elevador. </p><p>     Quando chegamos no elevador a porta se abriu, para a minha felicidade não tinha ninguém. </p><p>   -Posso te perguntar um negócio? -Falei com um pouco de vergonha, ele somente assentiu enquanto apertava o número 30 do elevador-Você tem filhos? -Sei que é algo idiota de se pensar, mas não resisti à vontade. </p><p>   -Sim, gêmeos, um menino chamado Boruto e uma menina chamada Sarada,eles têm quase sua idade –Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas era de se esperar. </p><p>   -Por que a pergunta? -Perguntou me encarando com aquelas maravilhosas orbes azuis. </p><p>   -Nada, só curiosidade mesmo. - Expliquei, e logo a porta se abriu, minhas suspeitas estavam certas, aparentemente eram dois apartamentos por andar, o que faziam eles serem bem grandes. </p><p>   Saímos e entramos na primeira porta a direita, vejo ele tirar uma chave dourada da blusa e a abrir. </p><p>   Quando entro logo sou surpreendido por um gato meio alaranjado se esfregando nas minhas pernas, me abaixo pra fazer carinho naquela pequena bola de pelos. </p><p>   -Parece que o Kurama gostou de você –Falou enquanto via o gato meio gordo se jogar na minha mão. </p><p>   Ele também se agachou e começou a fazer carinho no gato. </p><p>   -Já teve algum bichinho Kawaki ? -Parou de fazer carinho nele ou nela, e me encarou. </p><p>   Não consegui pensar em mais nada além daqueles olhos, comecei a me aproximar devagar, assim como ele também começou a fazer, fecho meus olhos por impulso e me aproximo mais ainda; sinto levemente seus lábios por alguns segundo antes da porta se abrir e alguma porra gritar bem alto me fazendo cair: </p><p>   -PAI!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Porque se contou da gente pra Puta ?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawaki </p><p> </p><p>   Acabo me desequilibrando com aquele caralho de grito me o que me acaba fazendo cair em cima dele. </p><p>   -PAI QUEM É ESSE? -A porra de um moleque idêntico ao homem abaixo de mim, só que com apenas duas marcas falou gritando.  </p><p>   -Pai, se tá bem? - Uma garota morena falava enquanto se aproximava da gente, pensando bem eles devem serem os filhos dele, Sarada e Boruto. </p><p>    -To sim querida, o Kawaki só caiu em cima de mim por causa do susto que ele deve ter levado – Agora que eu me toquei que eu ainda to encima dele, me levantei rapidamente e me coloquei ao seu lado. </p><p>     -Kawaki ? - O tal do Boruto dizia com um misto de raiva e curiosidade me encarando enquanto a menina ajudava o homem ao meu lado a se levantar. </p><p>   -Isso mesmo e você deve ser o Boruto e ela a Sarada ? - Falei apontando para a garota que já estava de pé junto de Naruto, falei aquilo só pra confirmar mesmo, embora ambos já haviam o chamado de pai. </p><p>   -Isso mesmo, e como você sabe? -Disse me encarando de cima a abaixo, não gostei dessa olhada nem um pouco.  </p><p>    -Porque eu contei, agora para de implicar com ele – Naruto o respondeu com calma. </p><p>   -Porque se contou da gente pra Puta pai? - O arrombadinho de merda falou com indignação, eu juro que eu ainda vou pegar ele na porrada. </p><p>   -BORUTO – Ele e a Sarada o reprenderam. </p><p>    -Que coisa feia Boruto! Voce nem conhece o Kawaki direito, e fica falando essas coisas, fora que ele parece ser alguém muito legal. -A garota que eu já to gostando disse ao idiota a minha frente. </p><p>    -Isso mesmo querida –Falou abraçando de lado a menina enquanto o idiota revirava os olhos. </p><p>   -Então o que ele é? Seu namorado? Sugar baby? - Boruto falou com curiosidade e novamente eu coro da cabeça aos pés, igualmente ao homem ao meu lado. </p><p>   -Se tá velho, mas tá com tudo pai, seu safadinho –O único filho que eu tava começando a gostar fala, novamente corei, acredito que foi mais que um tomate, já que o loiro mais velho começou a e me olhar preocupado. </p><p>   -Que?!não! Ele é só um amigo que vai ficar com a gente por um tempo –Falou com presa, e confesso que eu não gostei de como a palavra “amigo” soou, mas não deve ser nada demais –E porque raios vocês não estão na cama nessa hora? Já devem ser umas onze e meia! - Falou com presa, acho que eles vão se fuder legal agora - Principalmente você Boruto!  -Falou apontando para o garoto que prendeu a respiração rapidamente - Se você tiver saído só pra ver o Mitsu.. - O homem foi interrompido por Sarada: </p><p>   - A gente foi ver o vovô Iruka e Kakashi pai, inclusive eles reclamaram que você nunca vai lá - Explicou a ele, acho que é mentira, mas quem sou eu pra julgar né?  </p><p>   -E por que não me avisaram? - Perguntou enquanto levantava a sobrancelha esquerda, sinto que eu to atrapalhando um assunto de família, mas vou continuar aqui. </p><p>   -A gente te avisou hoje de manhã - O cabelo de banana explicou. </p><p>    -Avisaram? -Perguntou enquanto parecia tentar lembrar de alguma coisa. </p><p>    -Sim – Falaram em uníssono, o homem apenas balançou a cabeça e os encarou. </p><p>    -Vocês passaram o dia todo na casa dos seus avós? -Perguntou os encarando, estou sentindo que vai rolar uma bela briga –Respondam –Disse quando nenhum deles falou nada. </p><p>   -A gente não foi na casa deles – Sarada contou enquanto levou um olhar de raiva do trouxa que eu não gosto. </p><p>   -Foram aonde então?  </p><p>   -Eu fui ver a chochou – Sarada falou de cabeça baixa enquanto Boruto apenas ficou quieto, já to sentindo o cheirinho de briga, adoro. </p><p>   -E você Boruto? Pode falar, eu não vou ficar bravo não - falou com a mesma calma com que falou com a Himawari, novamente achei algo bem sexy.    </p><p>   -Tava no Mitsuki –Falou envergonhado enquanto Naruto balançava a cabeça em negação, to boiando legal aqui, mas a gente ignora isso e continua. </p><p> -Se não tava antes agora tá... pro seu quarto agora, você também Sarada – Disse decepcionado, eles apenas passaram por nós sem dizer nada, definitivamente eu to boiando legal aqui. </p><p>   Ele suspira enquanto fechava seus olhos, me senti meio mal, mesmo não fazendo ideai do que estava acontecendo. </p><p>   -Desculpa por isso...você deve tá cansado né? -Falou após um tempo, apenas assenti com a minha cabeça -Vem cá - Ele faz um sinal com a mão para que eu o seguisse, e assim faço; andamos um pouco até entramos m um corredor branco com algumas fotos que eu não consegui ver direito por causa da pouca iluminação que tinha; acabamos entrando na quarta porta à direita do corredor branco mal iluminado. </p><p>   -Você vai dormir aqui tá? -Ele diz com calma e novamente concordo com a cabeça -Então boa noite Kawaki..e me desculpa pelo... - O interrompo: </p><p>  -Não foi nada demais, aliás obrigado por tudo que você fez até agora por mim –Dizia enquanto tirava a minha jaqueta e me sentava na grande cama branca. </p><p>  -Não foi nada demais – Falou colocando a mão na cabeça, se ele soubesse que fez mais que o meu pai em dezoito anos, com toda certeza saberia como foi importante. </p><p>    -Pra mim foi..., mas enfim, boa noite – Falei terminando de tirar meus tênis e começando a arrumar a cama. </p><p>    -Boa noite, qualquer coisa eu tó a sua esquerda – Falou fechando a porta do quarto. </p><p>    Me deito na cama e encosto nos diversos travesseiros que tinham ali, aquilo era definitivamente melhor que sua cama. </p><p>   Fecho meus olhos e tento dormir, mas a minha preocupação do que aconteceu com Koji era maior que meu sono. Devo ter encarado o teto por uns quinzes minutos até eu conseguir dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. " Na verdade somos noivos "</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em outro lugar </p><p>    O mascarado havia acabado de sair do seu tão relaxante banho quando escutou algumas batidas na porta de seu quarto, estava torcendo para que fosse o beta que fazia seu coração disparar como nunca, mas sabia que não era ele por três motivos, primeiro ele nunca batia na porta, se suas contas estavam certas ele só estava com Jigen a trinta minutos, o tempo mínimo era uma hora e dez minutos e o mais obvio ele não tinha feromônios, possuía somente um leve cheiro dos cigarros que constantemente fumava, ao contrário de quem estava na porta, que continha um cheiro extremante forte de perfume caro; já devido a isso já tinha uma leve certeza de quem era. </p><p>  Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelas fortes batidas na porta. </p><p>    - Já vai droga! -Falou um pouco mais alto para que a pessoa o escutasse, prendeu uma toalha em sua cintura e foi abrir a porta.  </p><p>   -O que foi? - Falou quando abriu a porta e pode ver a ômega loira e de olhos roxos o encarando, a loira apenas bufou e disse simplista: </p><p>  - To com fome –Disse com sua voz fina enquanto olhava para suas unhas mistas de preto e roxo. </p><p>   -E o que eu tenho haver com isso? -Disse encarando a menina sem entender aonde ela queria chegar com isso, a menina o olhou como se ela tivesse dito algo extremamente obvio. </p><p>  -Meu pai tá ocupado, o Boros não sabe cozinhar assim como eu, e mesmo se eu soubesse não cozinharia, pelo simples fato de ter feito minhas unhas ontem – Falou olhando no fundo de seus olhos belos pretos. </p><p>  -Peça alguma coisa pela internet então - Disse para a garota que apenas revirou seus olhos grandes olhos roxos escuros. </p><p>   -Você cozinha bem, eu gosto da sua comida e você não vai dormir até o velho vir pro seu quarto, então você pode muito bem fazer minha comida –Falou sem presa e voltou a ver suas unhas, o homem apenas suspirou, sabia que ela não o deixaria em paz se não fizesse o que ela queria, não sabia o motivo da mulher de vinte anos ser tão mimada assim, conhecia ela desde seu nascimento, e inclusive ajudou na sua criação, e ainda assim não entendia aonde ele e Amado haviam errado para que ela fosse desse jeito. </p><p>    -Tudo bem então, coloca um pouco de água para ferver enquanto eu coloco uma roupa – Disse passando a mão sobre seu rosto e ouvindo a garota se distanciar dele com o som daquele salto branco perolado que não largava de seus pés desde os havia ganhado no seu aniversário de dezessetes anos, mas tinha certeza de que antes de sair ela havia sorrido com sua tão insignificante conquista. </p><p>    Fechou a porta e rumou para o guarda roupa de madeira clara, o abriu e pegou uma camiseta da cor preta assim como sua calça de moletom; o fechou e antes de ir para a cozinha pensou seriamente se colocaria sua máscara ou não, os únicos que haviam o visto sem eram a loira e seu amante, optou por colocar -lá já que provavelmente Boros estaria lá. </p><p>   Andou sobre o chão preto de seu quarto e foi para a porta branca de madeira, a abriu para logo a fecha-la, andou entre o corredor bege com poucas decorações até encontrar Delta e Boros discutindo como sempre. </p><p>   -Escuta aqui sua loira estu... -Decidiu interromper o homem que estava sentando antes que a de olhos roxos jogasse a faca que estava em sua mão nele, conhecendo a mulher impulsiva sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa se ofendessem sua aparência ou seu jeito. </p><p>   - Cala a boca Boros e deixa ela quieta – Disse com seu tom normal e logo indo em direção a loira para tentar tirar o objeto pontiagudo e perigoso dela. </p><p>  -Tudo bem então ..., mas antes vamos falar sobre um algo que você sempre muda de assunto quando eu pergunto – Disse com aquela sua voz que tanto odiava escutar, antes mesmo do homem falar o que queria saber, se adiantou e falou: </p><p>    -Não - Pegou a faca da garota que olhou com raiva, mas logo foi o para seu celular, viu que a água estava fervendo e foi pegar o macarrão. </p><p>    -Não o que? Eu ainda nem falei nada ainda – O homem de massa muscular elevada falou indignado, era tão previsível sua pergunta? </p><p>   - Que ele e o meu pai não são namorados seu acéfalo- A mulher que estava do outro lado da cozinha cinza e branca, falou sem tirar os olhos de seu celular. </p><p>   -O que foi que disse sua loira...- Foi interrompido novamente pelo homem que mexia o espaguete. </p><p>  -Que eu e o Amado não namoramos... e na realidade ela tá certa, já que somos noivos –Falou calmo enquanto ia à procura de um escorredor; Delta teve seu celular levado ao chão e Boros ir ao chão segundo depois de escutar tal coisa. </p><p>  “Como assim o velho namora e eu não to sabendo?” A mulher pensava até sentir falta do peso de seu aparelho eletrônico. </p><p>   -Porra! -Bravejou quando viu que sua tela havia sido rachada no lado, havia comprado ele a sete meses, sua sorte é que estava na garantia ainda. </p><p>    -Merda! - O homem que estava caído falava enquanto tentava se levantar, o mascarado apenas fazia o seu querido molho de tomate sem se pronunciar, mas por dentro estava gargalhando pelas reações que obteve se sua notícia. </p><p>   Como achava que Boros fria alguma piada com sua atual situação, achou melhor terminar o molho o mais rápido o possível, não estava com paciência para ele agora. </p><p>   -Quando o molho começar a borbulhar deixa uns cinco minutos e desliga –Falou para a menina que apenas assentiu e foi para a porta. </p><p>     -Espera aí, aonde que se vai? -Boros disse quando se levantou. </p><p>    -Para o meu quarto – Disse simplista e apresou seu passo para que ele não pudesse falar nada, ou se falasse não o escutaria. </p><p>   Entrou no quarto e foi para sua prateleira que estava lotada de livros de diversos gêneros, seja literatura ou leitura erótica. </p><p>   Decidiu pegar um livro de romance com duzentas páginas, queria se distrair com algo até seu noivo chegar, já que dormir não era uma opção.  </p><p>    Deveria ser uma e meia da madrugada quando escutou a porta ser aberta por Amado. </p><p>   Continuou sua leitura como se não tivesse visto ele passar pela porta e ir para o guarda roupa colocar seu pijama. </p><p>   Tentou não prestar atenção nele quando tirou o casaco bege e logo depois sua blusa branca, mas quando começou a tirar a calça do conjunto foi impossível não olhar para sua bunda, principalmente quando estava inclinada para si. </p><p>     Voltou para sua leitura quando viu que o homem iria se aproximar. </p><p>    -Não vai falar nada? – Perguntou retirando seus óculo e deitando ao seu lado. </p><p>   Olhou para ele por um tempo antes de colocar o livro na mesa preta ao seu lado, se deitar com ele e o abraçar. </p><p>   -Na verdade não - disse e teve seu abraço retribuído, ambos estavam cansados e sabiam disso, então apenas decidiram aproveitar um ao outro em silencio, apenas caricias sem segundas intenções; não deu quinze minutos e já estavam dormindo de concinha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Delta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loira de cabelos ondulados estava sentada na sua cama branca com edredom lilás, pensava no que havia escultado ontem à noite na cozinha, seu pai estava noivo e nem sequer sabia disso, era uma péssima filha para ele. </p><p>   Pensava em como sua infância foi boa graças a seu pai e Koji. </p><p>Flashback On </p><p>  Uma pequena loira de olhos roxos corria pelo shopping enquanto olhava encantada as vitrines das lojas de roupas e sapatos. </p><p>  - Olha papai que sapato lindo – dizia a pequena animada olhando para um belo salto curto perolado, o homem de óculos se aproximou e o olhou bem para ele, não era caro, e sua filha havia gostado tanto dele não via motivo para não o comprar, claro que não iria caber no seu pequeno pé, mas poderia o usar quando fosse mais velha. </p><p>   -Quer um? -Perguntou já sabendo a reposta dela. </p><p>    -SIM! - Gritou extremante animada com seu futuro presente, assim chamando atenção de todos que passavam perto de si, em vez de a repreende-la pelo grito apenas deu uma curta risada e pegou sua mão tão pequena comparada ao do de óculos. </p><p>    Entraram na loja e para logo serem recepcionados por um belo homem de cabelos ruivos. </p><p>   -Boa tarde, no que posso ajudá-lo? - Falou para seu pai enquanto o lançava um olhar que não gostou nadinha, quem ele pensava que era para olhar assim para ele? </p><p>   -Por que não fala a ele filha? -Disse olhando para ela, mas antes que pudesse responder algo o atendendo foi mais rápido. </p><p>   -Filha? -O perguntou e recebeu um aceno positivo por parte do homem de cabelos cinzas-Nossa, mas você parece ser tão jovem para ser pai, quantos anos você tem fofura? -perguntou agachado para a garota que o olhou de cima abaixo. </p><p>  -Eu tenho um nome, que é Delta, e respondendo sua pergunta tenho sete anos –Disse com os setes dedos de sua mão levantados. </p><p>  -Ho,e o que a Delta vai querer levar? - Perguntou um pouco surpreso pela forma em que foi respondido pela garota de vestido lilás e com flores pretas. </p><p>   -Eu quero os sapatos perolados da vitrine –Falou confiante apontando para eles. </p><p>   -Quais são os tamanhos que vocês têm? -Seu pai perguntou ao rapaz que se levantou e disse: </p><p>  -Só temos tamanho trinta e sete –Respondeu simplista; Amado olhou para a garota que o olhava com os roxos lagrimejados devido ao medo de não ganhar os tão preciosos sapatos que estava apaixonada. </p><p>  -Pode pegar um par deles por favor? -Perguntou ao rapaz que assentiu e falou que os iria pegar. </p><p>  Enquanto esperavam por ele a menina pode ver um conjunto preto com detalhes vermelhos, quando os viu lembrou de seu padrinho Koji,combinaria perfeitamente com aqueles desenhos que fazia no seu rosto, puxou a blusa preta que seu pai usava numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção. </p><p>   -O que foi Delta? -Perguntou a criança que apenas apontou para o conjunto-O que ele tem? -Não estava entendo o que sua filha queria dizer, sabia que ela não gostava de roupas daquele jeito e aquilo não caberia nele por ser muito alto. </p><p>  -Ficaria lindo no Koji pai –O respondeu, o homem olhou bem para ele e se aproximou dele com sua filha atrás de si, olhou para seu preço que novamente não era tão caro e o tamanho caberia nele, decidiu que o levaria, não havia motivos para não o levar. </p><p>  -Vamos levar então - No fim saíram com o sapato que a menina nunca mais largaria e o conjunto que Koji usaria sempre que fosse possível. </p><p> Flashback Off. </p><p>  Sorria devido a uma de suas lembranças preferidas, olhou para os saltos que estavam ao lado dos seus chinelos pretos, se lembrava da dor que foi quando chegou em casa e viu seu pai os colocando em cima de seu armário, no fim só pode os usá-lo dez anos depois. </p><p>   Pegou seu celular ao lado da mesinha de sua cama e viu que já eram sete e meia da manhã, só estariam ela e Amado agora no apartamento, já que parece que Jigen teria que resolver algo e com isso Boros e Koji iriam com ele. </p><p>   Se levantou e calçou seus chinelos, ainda estava com sono, mas queria conversar com seu pai. </p><p>   Saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha, chegando lá pode ver ele preparando café e panquecas. </p><p>  -Bom dia pai – A loira falou se sentando na bancada, o mais velho olhou para a mulher atrás de si em descrença do que havia acabado de ouvir, ela o havia chamado realmente de pai? </p><p>    -Me desculpa, você falou o que? - Perguntou para a filha, talvez tenha escultado errado. </p><p>    -Eu te chamei de pai, algum problema? - Não entendia o porquê dele ter tido aquela reação. </p><p>   -Nenhum, é que você não me chama assim desde seus treze anos –Disse se lembrando como ela era fofa naquela época, ainda mais quando não ganhava o que queria e ficava fazendo beiço e os clássicos olhinhos de cachorro sem dono. </p><p>  -Umm...você e o Koji estão noivos não estão? -Perguntou, era sobre isso que ela queria saber, se realmente fosse verdade (algo que não duvidava) quando ele iria a contar? E por que o mascarado o deixava ficar com Jigen ? </p><p>   -Sim, mas quem te contou? -Perguntou enquanto virava outra panqueca, pretendia contar a ela quando saíssem daqui. </p><p>   -O koji falou ontem para mim e o Boros –Disse simplista e um pouco magoada – Quando ia me contar? -Não soube o porquê, mas perguntou a ele brava. </p><p>  -Quando saíssemos daqui –Falou servindo-a com três panquecas e colocando chá para a menina. </p><p>   -Obrigada –Agradeceu a ele – Mas por que ele deixa o Jigen te tocar? Você não é o noivo dele? E por que nunca me falou que vocês dois tinham um caso? -Soltou tudo de uma vez para logo depois pegar um grande pedaço de sua panqueca e tomar um longo gole de seu chá </p><p>   -Quantas perguntas Delta, mas sim, eu sou o noivo dele, ele me pediu em casamento há uma semana já...e nunca vi necessidade de te contar isso, até porque era um segredo que queríamos manter entre nós dois-Falava entre os intervalos que tomava seu café. </p><p>  -Como assim nunca viu necessidade em me contar? Eu sou sua filha! E você ainda não respondeu a primeira pergunta! -Disse brava, se sentia traída por não saber daquilo, por que tinham que manter segredo até de si? Por que logo ela? </p><p>  -Eu vou responder elas, mas só se você me responder uma pergunta minha antes –Disse paciente olhando no fundo de seus olhos, não sabia o porquê, mas sentiu uma tremenda vontade de chorar diante aquele olhar e fala, não ouvia isso desde que tinha treze anos. </p><p>   -Fala- Disse com a voz chorosa e já se arrependendo. </p><p>   -Por que isso importa tanto assim para você? Se eu me lembro você disse que não se importava comigo quando tinha quinze anos – Falou olhando no fundo do olho roxo da menina que lacrimejava sem saber o motivo de fazer tal coisa. </p><p>   -Eu...eu...não sei...só doeu você nunca ter me contando isso...ainda mais agora-Respondeu entre fungadas, realmente não sabia o porquê estavas se importando tanto com isso, tudo que ela queria agora eu somente um abraço dele, nem precisa mais das repostas, só um abraço e um “eu te amo “que sempre recebia quando era menor, mas nunca dava o devido valor –Eu quero um abraço -Falou menos chorosa, o homem que ainda estava surpreso por ver a menina chorando fez rapidamente o que ela pediu, não suportava ver sua garotinha chorando ou triste, talvez fosse esse o motivo de dela ser tão mimada, mas não conseguia dizer não a ela. </p><p>  -Tudo bem filha, eu te amo mesmo assim –Falou afagando os cabelos levemente enrolados da menina que se pós a chorar ainda mais depois de escultar sua frase. </p><p>  Ficaram uns dez minutos ali com ela molhando sua camiseta com suas lágrimas, mas ele somente continuava fazendo cafune em seu cabelo numa tentativa de acalma-la. </p><p>  Quando viu que ela já estava melhor começou a falar: </p><p>   -Iriamos manter segredo até saímos daqui, já que o nosso contrato vai acabar, mas nem eu entendi o porquê de não falar que tínhamos um relacionamento, tudo que ele falava que era melhor ninguém saber –Falou, embora a menina nem sequer tenha prestado atenção no que ele havia dito, estava ocupada apreciando o cafuné que seu pai fazia nela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. '' Eu não sou louco"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto dez anos atrás </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Shikamaru tava quase voando no meu pescoço quando passei pela porta do meu escritório, ele não tinha nenhum motivo para estra com raiva de mim, me atrasei um pouco? Sim, mas não foi tanto tempo assim e eu tinha um motivo muito logico para isso. </p>
<p>  -Onde você tava Naruto? -O alfa de coque falava pra mim enquanto massageava as têmporas, e eu só pensava em como explicaria que eu tinha achado minha nova alma gêmea que era uma criança de oito anos, que eu não conseguia achar ela de jeito nenhum, com toda certeza me internaria se eu falasse isso a ele, eu mesmo to quase fazendo isso, então resolvi contar alguma mentira mesmo – E sem mentiras, eu quero a verdade – Ele dizia já sabendo o que eu faria, odeio como ele me conhece perfeitamente bem. </p>
<p>   Respiro fundo e começo a falar: </p>
<p>    -Eu tava visitando o Sasuke e acabei achava minha alma gêmea que pra variar é um garoto de oito anos que eu não consigo encontrar de jeito nenhum a mais de um mês- Falei bem rápido com meus olhos fechados pra ele, acabei ficando até sem folego depois dessa. </p>
<p>   Ele me encarava como se eu fosse um animal ou alguma coisa alguma coisa do tipo, olhou de cima a baixo para mime respirou fundo e disse enquanto se aproximava de mim: </p>
<p>   - Olha Naruto,eu imagino que deve ser bem difícil pra você ter que lidar com a morte dele, ainda mais quando se tem uma versão feminina dele em casa –Ele diz e eu dou um leve sorriso com sua fala, se ele ainda estive vivo com toda certeza esfregaria na minha cara todo dia – mas você tem que seguir em frente, eu não to falando que você tem que parar de visitar ele –Falou quando viu que eu ia falar algo, mesmo não estando gostando o deixei continuar - é só que você tem que parar de se prender ao passado sabe? Não precisa dizer que encontrou sua nova alma gêmea pra fazer isso, que aparentemente é um menino de oito anos, você falando isso parece um pedófilo –Disse calmo e me olhando com compreensão. </p>
<p>  Ele acha que eu inventei isso? Mesmo sabendo que Shikamaru falava isso pro meu bem fiquei bem magoado com o fato de não acreditar em mim, como se já não bastasse não achar o Kawaki mais, tenho que aturar isso agora. </p>
<p>   -Mas é verdade! Por que eu mentiria sobre isso? -Perguntei em uma tentativa de o fazer acreditar em mim. </p>
<p>   -Para não se sentir culpado de estar com outra pessoa agora – Dizia confiante, eu sabia que ele assim como todos os outros se importavam comigo e ficavam constantemente em cima de mim, ainda mais depois daquilo, não os culpava, eu não queria nem ver mais meus filhos naquela época, queria que eles desaparecem e Sasuke estivesse aqui comigo dizendo que foi um pesadelo, mas nunca aconteceu, achava que tomando todas aquelas cartilhas de remédio conseguiria o ver, mas tudo que viu foi os olhares preocupados consigo. </p>
<p>   Volto a realidade quando ele pigarreia levemente, balanço minha cabeça, não queria falar daquilo agora, mas precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso, precisava tirar a preocupação que sentia pelo menino, eu queria saber o motivo pelo qual ele não aparecia naquele cemitério novamente, já procurei por toda aquela área e não o vi em nenhum lugar, até perguntei para os moradores e nada, era como se ele não existisse. </p>
<p>   -Olha shika,eu sei que você se preocupa comigo e eu agradeço por isso, mas eu não to inventando nada, mesmo já tendo procurado ele por todo lugar e nunca achar ele ou não saberem quem é ele, eu gostei dos cinquenta minutos que eu conversei com o Kawaki,eu sei que não é coisa da minha cabeça, acredita em mim por favor –Supliquei a ele, eu realmente gostei do tempo que havíamos ficado juntos. </p>
<p>   -Kawaki é o nome dele? -Perguntou e eu fiz que sim a cabeça - Voce é tão problemático Naruto –Falou a frase que sempre dizia quando algo era muito complicado ou chato de fazer e me abraçou, fiquei bem surpreso com isso, já que ele não era de demostrar sentimentos, decidi ignorar isso e aproveitar o abraço. </p>
<p>   Após um tempo nos separamos e ele diz: </p>
<p>   -Eu posso tentar acreditar quando voce terminar de ler aqueles papeis ali atrás e me der uma semana de folga -Disse dando um tapinha no meu ombro apenas concordei e vi ele sair pela porta, me viro para começar o trabalho e quase caio pra trás ao ver quando papel tinha na mesa e do lado dela; dou um suspiro e vou para a mesa para começar a trabalhar; queria saber como ele aguenta ler tudo isso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. lembranças de naruto 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narradora On. </p><p> O pequeno loiro estava sentado no tapete do seu mais novo quarto laranja e branco pintando a raposa que havia acabado de desenhar, até ouvir a porta de seu quarto ser aberta pelo alfa de cabelos cinzas. </p><p>  -O que você tá fazendo Naruto? - Disse se sentando ao lado do garoto, que havia parado de pintar para ouvir o que ele falava. </p><p>   -Pintando a raposa que eu acabei de fazer, o nome dele é Kurama –Falava o olhando com seus olhos azuis, o homem achou graça da felicidade com que ele falava e acabou sorrindo sem perceber -Tá rindo do que? -Perguntou olhando em seus olhos </p><p> -Nada demais...eu só queria te pedir um negócio - Falou para a criança que o olhou curiosa. </p><p>    -O que é? - Disse com os olhos brilhando por conta da sua curiosidade. </p><p>    O homem nada disse, somente retirou uma caixa vermelha aveludada de seu bolso e a abriu, o garoto ficou maravilhado com o anel que tinha lá dentro. </p><p>  -Que lindo, é pra quem? -Perguntou enquanto olhava mais afundo o anel prata com o que parecia ser uma perola em cima dela. </p><p>   -Pro Iruka – Respondeu enquanto sorria olhando o anel, o menino franziu o cenho e perguntou: </p><p>   -Mas por que? Ele não gosta de usar joias – Perguntou confuso, se se ele queria presentear o acastanhado desse um livro a ele. </p><p>   -Porque é isso que nós damos quando queremos pedir alguém em casamento Naruto –Falou ao menino que pulou em cima dele, fazendo os dois irem ao chão, mas especificamente Kakashi,já que o loiro estava em cima de si. </p><p>   -SÉRIO? O IRUKA VAI FICAR TÃO FELIZ COM ISSO –Gritou, não acreditava que ele pediria seu professor em casamento, estava morrendo de felicidade, finalmente pararia de ouvir ele reclamar que o alfa estava o enrolando e outras coisas que o menino preferia não prestar atenção, não entendia nada sobre o que ele ficava falando, a última vez que prestou atenção no que o ômega falava quase descobriu de onde os bebes vem e como são feitos, quase fez essa descoberta por conta do homem pensar que estava esperando um filho do alfa. </p><p>  -Sério Naruto, mas fala mais baixo tá? é surpresa –Disse o alfa mais velho, mesmo que seu namorado estivesse no jardim da casa, não duvidava que ele conseguiria escultar o grito do loiro energético.    </p><p>-Tá bom, mas por que você quer a minha ajuda? -Perguntou, será que ele iria ajudar a planejar o casamento? </p><p> -Preciso que você deixe o Iruka fora a tarde toda, porque eu tenho que arrumar a casa –Explicou a ele, o menino apenas assentiu e correu para o jardim em que o castanho estava. </p><p>   -Iruka...a gente pode ir no parque? -Perguntou quando chegou perto dele e puxou a barra de sua calça, o homem o olhou, era impossível falar não a pequena coisa loira. </p><p>   -Bem...eu tenho que comprar algumas roupas pra você mesmo, então eu acho que podemos sim, mas vai se trocar antes tá? -O homem castanho disse e a criança apenas acenou que sim antes de ir ao seu quarto, notou que o alfa não estava lá, mas não se importou muito com isso, abriu o guarda roupa de madeira clara e puxou seu moletom junto com seu short jeans claro, os vestiu rapidamente e foi para sala onde viu o ômega já pronto para sair. </p><p>  -Vamos? -Perguntou ao garoto. </p><p> -SIM! -Respondeu a ele e pegou a mão estendida do homem. </p><p>   Saíram da casa e viu Iruka trancar a porta antes de pegar sua mão novamente. </p><p>  -Cadê o Kakashi ?Ele não vem? -Perguntou mesmo sabendo que ele não iria ir com eles. </p><p>   -Não, ele me falou que tinha que fazer algumas coisas pra fazer na casa dele –O respondeu ao loiro que teve que colocar uma das mãos na frente da boca para não falar o que iria fazer. </p><p>   O mais velho levantou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto encarava o pequeno alfa. </p><p>  -Você sabe de alguma coisa Naruto? -Perguntou a o menino, que novamente teve que se segurar para não falar nada. </p><p>  Pensava em uma desculpa que poderia dar a ele até avistar o parque, apenas levantou os ombros, fez um leve beiço e disse: </p><p>   -Não...olha o parque ali Iruka –Disse e soltou sua mão da dele e correu até os diversos brinquedos que tinham naquele parque. </p><p>  -NARUTO –Gritou o homem, era sempre assim, era só ele ver aqueles brinquedos, que soltava a mão de quem o levava e esquecia do mundo ao seu redor-EU TO AQUI NO BANCO TÁ? -Gritou sabendo que o menino não o escutaria, estava tão entretido no escorrega.  </p><p>  O menino apenas descia e subia no escorrega vermelho vibrante que tanto gostava, por um tempo o considerou seu brinquedo frito do parque, isso até seis três meses, que foi quando alguém decidiu colocar um balanço na arvore, passava a maioria do tempo do seu dia lá, para ter uma ideia de como gostava tanto daquele balanço,Kakashi teve que botar um nos fundos da casa para si. </p><p>   Decidiu parar de brincar no brinquedo vermelho e ir ao dá arvore, ao se aproximar dele era possível ver que tinha alguém lá, pelo que conseguiu ver era um menino que deveria ter a sua idade e cabelos pretos bem pretos, uma pele branca e bochechas levemente avermelhadas, o garoto estava com os olhos fechado e um belo sorriso sem mostrar os dentes em sua face. </p><p>  Por algum motivo seu coração resolveu acelerar, seu corpo se movia para perto dele sozinho, suas mãos estavam tremendo e pernas bambas, o que raios estava acontecendo com ele? Por que se sentia assim com alguém que sequer conheceria? </p><p>  Ficara tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não notou que o garoto já havia parado de balançar e sorrir, agora apenas o encarava confuso com a cabeça tombada para o lado. </p><p>   -Algum problema? -O garoto se pronunciou, e o loiro só conseguia pensar em como a voz dele era bonita. </p><p>  -Não, nenhum...é que eu nunca te vi por aqui e eu moro aqui desde que eu nasci –Se explicou a ele, talvez ele fosse algum morador novo na pequena aldeia. </p><p>   -Você mora no parque?! -Perguntou animado ao loiro que considerou seriamente em mentir e dizer que sim, mas sentiu uma necessidade absurda de falar a verdade ao moreninho. </p><p>  -Bem...não, eu moro naquela casa cinza azulada ali –Explicou ao menino, que teve a animação tirada de si, se sentiu mal ao saber que foi a causa disso –E aonde você mora? -Perguntou louco para saber mais do menino. </p><p>   -Primeiro vamos nos apresentar, eu me chamo Sasuke Uchiha e tenho sete anos, agora você?-Sasuke Uchiha, era um nome bonito pensava consigo. </p><p>  -Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki e tenho seis anos? –Respondeu ao moreno que achou um belo nome, Naruto Uzumaki, diferente, porém bem bonito. </p><p>   - Agora eu posso te contar onde eu moro –Olhou em volto enquanto fazia um beiço e cerrava os olhos, parecia que ele procurava algo- Ali –Apontou para uma casa mais afastada do parque cinza, tinha dois andares e um jardim lindo. </p><p>  -Nossa..., que casa boni...-Foi interrompido pelos gritos de seu castanho, ambos se viraram para a origem de som e poderão ver o Iruka tentando se soltar do homem de cabelos azulados. </p><p>     -SAÍ DE PERTO DE MIM! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! - Gritou na tentativa de fazer alguém escultar o seu pedido de ajuda, mas é claro que foi inútil, não passava ninguém a esse horário no parque. </p><p>   Os olhos do pequeno alfa se arregalaram, era Mizuki,o moreno não entendeu o porquê disso e resolveu perguntar o motivo dele parecer estar com tanto medo. </p><p>   -Por que você tá assim? -Perguntou inocentemente. </p><p>   -É que o cara de cabelo azul é o ex namorado do meu pai...eu não sei muito o porquê de terminarem, mas parece que ele batia no meu pai e ele falou que dá próxima vez que eles se verem ele vai levar ele embora-Explicou sem tirar os olhos da cena, Iruka definitivamente precisava de ajuda, mas ele não conseguia mover suas pequenas pernas e achava que não conseguiria gritar. </p><p>  O moreno não estava gostando de ver seu novo amigo daquele jeito, por algum motivo também sentiu o mesmo medo e a preocupação que ele sentia, pensava em como poderia ajudar eles, até que teve uma ideia. </p><p>   -Eu vou chamar meu irmão e meu primo tá? -Falou ao menino e saiu correndo para sua casa ,Itachi provavelmente estaria na cozinha cozinhando com seu primo. </p><p>   Entrou gritando seu nome pela casa, não o achava em lugar nenhum, será que ele havia saído logo agora? Pensava ver o mesmo descer as escadas descabelado junto com Shishui que arrumava o short que usava. </p><p>  -O que foi Sasuke? Tá machucado? -Disse com calma, embora estivesse surtando por dentro. </p><p>  -Eu to bem, é que tem um cara querendo levar o pai do meu amigo embora, e eu pensei em como o Shishui é um alfa e você luta podiam ajudar ele- Dizia quase sem folego, os mais velhos olharam para criança preocupados com o que acabaram de ouvir. </p><p>  -Onde eles tão? -Shishui um alfa de cabelos pretos e curtos perguntou. </p><p>   -No parque, ali ó - Respondeu e apontou para a janela onde era possível ver o ômega tentando se soltar do alfa que que tentava o arrastar e claro Naruto em estado de pânico, mesmo de longe era possível ver o claro medo dele. </p><p>  -Vamos ajudar sim Sasuke-Quem falou foi Itachi, um ômega de cabelos pretos que iam até sua cintura, da mesma cor que seus olhos. </p><p>   Correram até o parque,Shishui foi em direção ao alfa e o ômega, enquanto os irmãos foram até o pequeno loiro, o de cabelos longos sabia que poderia haver uma briga de feromônios entre os dois, o que seria letal ao homem de cabelos castanhos, nenhum ômega (o que deduziu o que seria o rapaz de cicatriz) pode ser exposto uma briga desse nível, é altamente prejudicial, já que são feromônios de luta, sabia que Shishui tentaria a todo custo não usar os seus, mas pelo o que conseguia ver logo seria necessário. </p><p>   -Oi,eu me chamo Itachi, e eu sou o irmão do Sasuke,e aquele ali que tá ajudando o seu pai é o Shishui e ele é um alfa muito forte tá? -Se apresentou a ele. </p><p>   -E eu me chamo Naruto –Falou a ele ainda sem olhar nos seus olhos. </p><p>     -Que nome bonito-Disse a ele sorrindo. </p><p>       -Obrigado –Agradeceu meio envergonhado, mas ainda assim com medo do que poderia acontecer com o seu pai. </p><p>    -Naru..vai ficar tudo bem tá? -O pequeno Uchiha falou a ele em uma tentativa de o tranquiliza-lo. </p><p>     -Tá bom Sasu...-Teve novamente sua fala interrompida, dessa vez foi pelos gritos do alfa acinzentado que havia escultado os gritos de seu amado. </p><p>    -SAÍ DE PERTO DO MEU ÔMEGA AGORA MIZUKI SE NÃO QUISER QUE EU TE BATA DENOVO! –Gritou para o alfa de cabelos azuis que arregalou e olhos e fugiu antes que o de cabelos pretos o conseguisse pegar. </p><p>   Se aproximou do seu ômega enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo cinza, só deus sabe o quanto ficou com medo quando escultou os gritos do professor chegar em seus ouvidos. </p><p>   -Tá tudo bem? Ele te machucou? -Disse ignorando completamente a presença do alfa moreno ao lado. </p><p>   -Fica calma Kakashi,não aconteceu nada graças ao amigo do Naruto e o... -Explicou acinzentado e perguntou ao moreno. </p><p>    -Shishui e aqueles lá atrás são o itachi e o Sasuke-Disse a ele e apontou para aqueles com seus respectivos nomes que haviam chegado atras se sim juntamente com o loiro.  </p><p>  -Muito prazer –Disseram em uníssono. </p><p>  -O prazer é todo meu –O ômega de cabelos castanhos disse. </p><p>  -É nosso na verdade...acho melhor irmos embora, já teve muita confusão pra um dia só -Disse olhando ao seu futuro noivo. </p><p>    -É verdade, melhor irmos...obrigado por terem me ajudado –Agradeceu aos meninos –Naruto fala tchau pro seu amiguinho e vamos-Disse ao menino que assentiu e se aproximou do moreno, não sabia se o abraçava, dava um aperto de mão ou simplesmente falava um tchau, mas acabou sendo surpreendido por um forte abraço do pequeno moreno. </p><p>  -A gente pode se ver amanhã? -Perguntou olhando para si, olhou para o professor que fez que sim com a cabeça, logo foi possível visualizar um sorriso nos rostos dos das duas crianças. </p><p>  -Até amanhã -Correspondeu ao abraço,se soltaram e foram para suas casas, o caminho com o casal foi silencioso. </p><p>    -Olha não era assim que eu queria te pedir, mas...eu já arrumei a maioria das coisas e eu não consegui pensar em uma desculpa a tempo –Falou antes que pudesse abrir a porta. </p><p>    -Como assim Kakashi? -Perguntou confuso, o que ele queria pedir a si? Será que finalmente o pediria em casamento? Abriu- a porta e pode jurar que iria cair para trás-Ka...ka...shi, isso é lindo! -Falou enquanto olhava para a sala metade decorada, na entrada tinha uma trilha um caminho de rosas, na parte decorada da sala onde ficavam os quadros, estava escrito “Iruka, aceita se casar comigo?”, viu o passar em sua frente e se ajoelhar. </p><p>   -Então o que me diz? Me daria a honra de poder te chamar de esposo? - Perguntou ajoelhado e com o anel amostra. </p><p>  -Diz que sim! Diz que sim Iruka! -O pequeno falava pegando na veste do ômega que olhava aquilo tudo admirado. </p><p>  -SIM! SIM...MIL VEZES SIM! -Disse pulando no alfa que caiu para trás com o peso dele sem si, o abraçou e logo foi correspondido pelo moreno. </p><p>  -Ei! E eu? -O menino perguntou indignado com seu esquecimento. </p><p>  -Vem cá Naruto – Disseram ambos dando espaço para a criança se juntar a eles. </p><p>  -Ebaaa-Falou e foi para aquele meio, aquele uns dos melhores dias de sua vida ele pensava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Desculpas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narradora On. </p><p>  O loiro acordou com o infernal som do despertador do celular, não se deu nem sequer o trabalho de se virar para o lado para desligá-lo, somente pegou o celular com o braço, o trazer para si e o desligá-lo. </p><p>   “por que raios eu coloquei o celular pra despertar as oito e meia em um sábado? “pensou logo voltando a dormir, não havia dado nem cinco minutos para a porta ser aberta pela sua miniatura extremamente brava. </p><p>   Sentiu a cama pesar e se virou para ver quem estava ali, quando fez pode visualizar o loiro mais novo com uma carranca no rosto enquanto o encarava. </p><p>  -Por que ele tá aqui? -A sua miniatura perguntou com raiva, sem nem sequer lhe dar um bom dia ou nada do tipo, o mais velho imaginou que seu ciúme estava mais forte que sua educação. </p><p>  -Bom dia pra você também filho, eu dormi muito bem, obrigado por perguntar –Falou ao garoto a sua frente enquanto se esfregava seus olhos para espantar seu sono. </p><p>  -Quem bom pai, agora por que ele tá dormido no quarto do lado? -Voltou para a mesma pergunta ainda com a carranca em seu rosto. </p><p>  Suspirou, sabia muito bem que seu filho iria insistir na pergunta até ele o responder, era igualzinho ao Sasuke nesse quesito. </p><p>  -E por que você foi na casa do Mitsuki sem eu deixar? - Respondeu à pergunta com outra pergunta, assim foi possível ver a cara de confusão do loiro a sua frente. </p><p>   -Primeiro responde a minha pergunta que depois eu respondo a sua –Propôs ao pai que balançou a cabeça em afirmativa que sabia que se não fosse assim, não iria ser de outro jeito. </p><p>   -Tudo bem... eu o trouxe porque ele não tinha onde ficar- Respondeu ao filho que torceu a cara em indignação, não conseguia entender o porquê do seu pai trazer um estranho para casa- O que foi? -Perguntou ao ver a cara estranha que a sua cópia estava fazendo ao terminar de escultar sua frase. </p><p>   -Nada não...só to pensando no fato de você ter trazido um estranho pra dentro de casa e ainda quase beijado ele! -Respondeu a o pai com ironia enquanto o dava um sorriso que dizia claramente “Você é maluco ou o que?!”, vendo isso tentou se explicar: </p><p>   -Não é bem assim filho, é que eu já o conhecia muito antes –Tentou o fazer entender, mas achou que não deu muito certo pela cara dele. </p><p>  -Como assim "muito antes?” -Perguntou curioso com aquela fala, já que ele não aparentava ter mais de dezoito anos, a não ser que ele fosse algum filho perdido dele ou fosse realmente uma puta,só existiam essas duas opções. </p><p>    -É difícil de explicar Boruto -Falou pensando em como explicar para seu filho que a pessoa que estava dormindo no quarto ao lado era sua alma gêmea, já seu filho pensava que seus chutes sobre ele ser um filho for do casamento estava certo, há não ser pelo quase beijo que viu quando ele chegou, isso não fazia sentindo, a não ser que ele praticasse incesto, estremeceu só de pensar nisso, talvez devesse ligar para seus avós, para o tio ou chamar sua tias. </p><p>  -Por que seria difícil de explicar pai? Eu não vou te julgar se você falar que ele é só uma puta...eu em voz alta sou claro –Disse ao pai em uma tentativa de o fazer admitir a sua paranoia. </p><p>   -BORUTO! Não fala assim dele! E pela segunda vez ele não é uma prostituta! De onde você tirou isso? -O repreendeu, mesmo conhecendo a teimosa e a mente fértil dele – algo que puxou de si- não achava que ele ainda acreditaria nessa teoria.   </p><p>  Boruto fechou os olhos suspirou se aproximou do seu e disse: </p><p>    -Pai, tá tudo bem se ele realmente for uma puta, todo mundo precisa de um de sexo sabe? Ainda mais você que não faz desde que eu e a Sarada nascemos ou desde ontem – Falou a última parte com malicia, mas o resto da frase com preocupação na voz. </p><p>   -Boruto! -O reprendeu novamente – Só é algo mais profundo tá? Eu não sei explicar pra você exatamente, mas quando eu souber eu prometo que você vai ser um dos primeiros a saber –Falou para o filho, embora falasse mais para si doque para o outro. </p><p>  -Tudo bem pai –Disse e foi se levantando antes de ser impendido pelo homem que estava na cama. </p><p>   -Sua vez agora...se quiser é claro –Adicionou a última parte quando viu que ele havia ficado desconfortável, também queria se desculpar pela forma que falou com ele ontem, não sabia o que havia dado nele para agir daquela forma com ele, provavelmente havia sido o ciúme de ver o filho ômega com o alfa de cabelos azuis. </p><p>  -Eu só queria sentir o cheiro dele e ficar aninhado com ele, depois daquela vez não aconteceu nada entre nós, eu juro! -Se explicou assim fazendo o loiro maior se sentir mais culpado ainda pela forma que o tratou. </p><p>   -Tá tudo bem filho, eu que fui um idiota em tratar você daquele jeito, não sei o que deu em mim–Se desculpou a ele e recebeu um abraço, ficou surpreso no início pela aproximação repentina, mas logo retribui-o. </p><p>   -Tá tudo pai, o Inojin me contou que aconteceu a mesma coisa com ele, imagina a tia Ino,Sakura e Hinata bravas- Falou tentando amenizar a culpa que seu pai obviamente sentia. </p><p>  -Nem imagino o que aconteceu com o Inojin e o Shikadai- Disse se soltando do abraço para ir ao banheiro e sua cópia fez o mesmo para ir embora. </p><p>   Antes que ele pudesse ir embora disse: </p><p>    -Se quiser pode trazer ele amanhã aqui. </p><p>     -Vo falar com ele –Respondeu antes de abrir a porta e ir embora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narradora On. </p><p>  O mais novo sentia o loiro lamber com vontade sua entrada completamente encharcada pela lubrificação natural. </p><p>  Conseguia sentir os movimentos habilidosos da língua dele em seu canal, seu corpo implorava para ter aquele homem dentro de si o fudendo com agressividade enquanto ele imploraria por mais e mais a cada estocada. </p><p>   -Me diga o que você quer Kawaki - Mandou o mais velho parando de o lamber e agora olhando no fundo de seus olhos. </p><p>    -Quero que você me foda –Respondeu com a voz embargada pela luxuria que tinha em si para logo ser colocado de quatro sem nenhuma delicadeza por parte do de mercas. </p><p>   Podia sentir o membro dele se esfregando levemente em si antes de adentrar no seu canal úmido e apertado, gemeu pela invasão do pênis do outro nele, o conseguia sentir pulsando em dentro de si. </p><p>     O loiro tinha que se controlar para não começar a fuder o garoto com toda sua brutalidade, esperou ele se acostumar até sentir ele rebolando levemente em seu membro, após isso começou devagar e foi aumentando a velocidade em cada estocada que o mesmo dava. </p><p>    No ambiente só se era possível escultar os sons das suas peles se chocando, os gemidos altos do meio loiro e os suspiros do de marcas. </p><p>   Quando menos esperavam gozaram juntos, com o loiro dentro do mais novo e o outro em suas mãos. </p><p>  Se retirou de dentro dele e caiu ao seu lado, onde foi possível ver o garoto se aninhar em si após uma seção de sexo. </p><p>   Kawaki On. </p><p>   Acordei no susto, não era possível que eu havia sonhado em uma coisa dessas com a pessoa que me abrigou, me deu comida e ainda me comprou roupas. </p><p>  Merda!Eu sou um pervertido de bosta mesmo! </p><p>   Tento me levantar para logo perceber que havia sido uma péssima ideia, tinha esquecido que a minha pressão é bem baixa quando eu acordo, fecho meus olhos a esperando se estabilizar e quando percebo que ela fez isso me levanto enquanto sentia um liquido escorrer tanto da parte da frente quando de trás. </p><p>   Vi que na frente era um liquido branco e atrás era algo transparente, não era possível que eu tenha gozado com a merda daquele sonho! </p><p>   Aquela porra acabou sujando toda a minha roupa! Mas que merda hein?! </p><p>    Vou em direção as roupas que compramos e pego uma bermuda e uma camiseta larga sem estampa branca. </p><p>    Agora eu só preciso achar um banheiro, será que tem algum no quarto? Acho que não, já que eu não vi nenhuma outra porta além da que eu entrei, que coisa, não queria ter que curiar o apartamento dele, mas aparentemente será preciso. </p><p>      Sai do quarto a procura do banheiro e me deparo com duas portas ao lado, eu sei que a da esquerda era o quarto dele, então eu entraria no direito, mas como o meu senso de direção é uma porcaria acabei entrando no seu quarto, e céus tive a visão do paraíso na minha frente. </p><p>    Ele estava com os olhos fechados, todo molhado – devia ter acabado de sair do banho – com uma toalha na cintura enquanto secava seus cabelos loiros; não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, principalmente daquele tanquinho, ele pode ter trinta e pouco anos, mas tava em forma. </p><p>     O mesmo parecia não ter notado a minha presença ainda, então tentei me virar e ir embora, mas como minha sorte é boa pra um caralho esculto ele me chamando: </p><p>    -Kawaki ? -Perguntou em um tom neutro, acho eu, só acho que eu to um pouco fudido, ainda mais quando eu to com os dois lados da minha calça estavam sujos de conteúdos bem óbvios - Vo...cê entrou no cio? -Me perguntou enquanto se distanciava lentamente de mim, admito que eu não gostei disso. </p><p>    -Não, na verdade eu nunca tive meu primeiro cio –Expliquei a ele e pude ver ele voltar mais pra próximo de mim novamente antes de arregalar os aqueles lindos olhos azuis. </p><p>  -Como assim? Você não tem dezoito? - Me perguntou, e estava certo, eu realmente tenho dezoito e seguindo o que todo mundo sabe, o primeiro cio de todo ômega vem a o désseis, mas como eu não sou todo mundo ele não veio. </p><p>    -Tenho, mas ele nunca veio, se não me engano ele vem esse mês ainda- Expliquei a ele que balançou a cabeça em um sinal que havia entendido. </p><p>    Depois disso ficamos nos encarando em um silêncio desconfortável para ambos, embora eu esteja olhando secretamente pro abdômen sarado dele, após um tempo ele decide falar algo. </p><p>    -Você devia tá procurando o banheiro né? -Me perguntou e assenti com a cabeça - Tem um no fim do corredor, é uma porta preta –Me falou e agradeci para logo ir a esse banheiro. </p><p>   Em outro lugar </p><p> Kashin Koji ainda não conseguia entender o porquê dele estar no carro com Boros em vez de estar na reunião com Jigen. </p><p>    -Então Koji -Começou o homem ao seu lado, ele não havia nem sequer começado a falar, mas já tirou toda sua paciência, não entendia o motivo dele ser tão obcecado no relacionamento dele e de Amado, ele queria fazer parte dele por acaso? -como é saber que quase toda noite seu noivo é fudido pelo seu chefe? -Perguntou malicioso, estava louco pra ir embora, ele e seu noivo já haviam decidido que aqui seria um ótimo local para se morar, então quando chegasse sairiam para ver casas ou apartamentos. </p><p>   -Por que você é tão fissurado em no meu relacionamento? Quer participar dele por acaso? -Perguntou e pode ver ele virar o rosto para frente e ligar o carro, de primeira não entendeu, pelo menos até ouvir o som de alguém batendo na janela. </p><p>    Saiu do banco da frente e foi para o banco de trás. </p><p>      -Que relacionamento vocês estavam falando? -O que acabara de chegar perguntou quando o carro começou a andar. </p><p>   -Nenhum que seja interessante –Teve que se segurar para não falar “Nenhum que lhe interesse seu merda do caralho”, depois disso pegou seu celular e viu que Amado havia mandado uma mensagem. </p><p>                                              Amor </p><p> Amor: To na sorveteria </p><p>                                         Você: Qual sorveteria? </p><p>Amor: Peraí que eu vou ver </p><p>Amor: Refresh Sorveteria  </p><p>   Se não se enganava quando estavam indo para a reunião passaram por aquela sorveteria.             </p><p>                         Você: É uma azul com verde? </p><p>   Amor: Essa mesmo </p><p>      -Boros,para aqui por favor – Pediu ao ver que mais na frente estava a sorveteria. </p><p>    -Por que? -Perguntou com curiosidade, o segurança apenas revirou seus olhos pretos e disse: <br/>   -Só para logo –Disse ficando sem paciência e vendo o olhar que Jigen dava a si, parecia que estava com curiosidade também, mas ignorou. </p><p>   Sentiu o carro parar e esperou ele ir embora antes de ir até a sorveteria; como não viu seu noivo do lado de fora entrou, sabia o quanto ele amava sorvete de morango com calda de chocolate, então provavelmente ele havia entrado para tomar um. </p><p>   -Ei idiota, estamos aqui– Escultou a voz de Delta e franziu o cenho, mas foi mesmo assim até ela. </p><p>   Chegando lá pode vez ela e Amado escolhendo que sorvetes tomariam, se sentou no lado do de óculos e deixou um selar em seus lábios para escultar um estalar de língua da loira. </p><p>    -Foi você que quis vim Delta –Lembrou o de óculos para logo ver a menina enfiar a cara no cardápio. </p><p>   -O que ela tá fazendo aqui? -Perguntou baixo para somente os dois ouvirem. </p><p>   -Ela disse que queria ajudar a gente –O respondeu enquanto dava o cardápio para ele. </p><p>      Não percebeu quando que havia começado a sorrir, mas entedia o motivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawaki On. </p><p> </p><p>  Entrei naquele banheiro grande dá porra, mais parecia um mini quarto do que um banheiro mesmo, ou eu que não to acostumado com coisa luxuosa que eu possa tocar. </p><p>     Ele tinha ladrilhos brancos igual o piso, uma banheira bem grande com uma janela do lado, assim dando uma vista bem bonita da cidade, um boxe preto transparente com um suporte de pôr toalhas do lado, tinha um espelho bem grande do lado da pia que parecia ser mármore branco. </p><p>   Tirei a minha camiseta e minha calça junto com a cueca que tavam todas melecadas de gozo e lubrificante natural, por um momento eu esqueci que era um ômega e isso podia aparecer em mim quando eu estivesse excitado. </p><p>   Fiquei na dúvida se eu entrava na banheira ou no chuveiro, nunca entrei em uma banheira em toda a minha vida, então seria uma experiencia bem interessante e nós filmes parecia que era tão bom e relaxante tomar um banho nela, pensei um pouco e chequei a conclusão que só se vive uma vez, além de que é só uma banheira, um banho nela não vai fazer mal a ninguém. </p><p>   Abri a torneira, esperei ela encher e entrei, era realmente bom aquilo, senti meus músculos se relaxarem e acabei fechando os olhos e me escorei na parede que tinha atrás de mim. </p><p>   Devo ter ficado só cinco minutos antes da porta ser aberta e que bosta !Tava tão bom, será que ele regula água?Nah,ele tem bastante dinheiro pelo que eu vi. </p><p>  -Perdão, já to saindo, pode ficar à vontade –Pela voz meio feminina deve ter sido a única mulher daqui – eu acho - a tal da Sarada.  </p><p>   Tentei ficar mais tempo, mas não rolos senti que eu tava incomodado, então resolvi sair, não antes de realmente tomar o banho. </p><p>  Fiz isso e coloquei a minha roupinha limpa, peguei a suja, ia pedir uma sacola ou se eu podia lavar ela. </p><p>   Quando eu tava saindo do banheiro lembrei que eu ainda não tinha escovado os dentes e devia tá com um bafo da porra,me aproximei da pia,eu não tinha escova, na verdade eu tinha, mas foi roubada pelos alfas idiotas, junto com meu celular e a porra toda. </p><p>   Fodasse! Vou escovar no dente mesmo, o que importa é tá limpo, peguei uma pasta que tava pôr ali e escovei, acabei sentindo uma puta nostalgia de quando eu ia pra escola e esquecia de levar a escova de dentes e as tias me faziam escovar assim, limpava quase merda nenhuma, deve ser por isso que elas me deram uma escova; saudades de quando eu não sabia o meu segundo gênero, me pergunto se eu fosse um alfa algo teria sido diferente. </p><p>   Depois dessa minha leve brisa das minhas memorias terminei de escovar meus dentes e sai do banheiro dando de cara com a cópia do Naruto, como era possível alguém se parecer tanto cara? </p><p>   -Oi? -Perguntei meio confuso, ele tava só me encarando de cima a baixo, me senti meio desconfortável com isso. </p><p>  -Oi, a gente pode conversar um pouco? -Me perguntou em um tom meio assustador, o que me fez questionar o se ele realmente queria, realmente conversar ou era o código dele que significava que ele ia me matar? Se bem que ele é baixinho, não deve passar de 1.67 e deve ser um ômega, mas eu também sou ômega né? A diferença é que eu tenho 1.80, eu teria a vantagem pela altura ao menos se ele não praticasse nenhum esporte ou algum tipo de luta – A gente pode ou não? -Me perguntou impaciente, não julgo, devo ter ficado uns cinco minutos encarando-o. </p><p>   -Claro – Respondi, não tinha nada a perder e se eu morresse iam achar meu corpo rápido pelo menos. </p><p>    Ele me levou de volta até aquele corredor que eu estava antes que tinha três portas, uma do meu lado e outras duas na frente, ele entrou na esquerda da frente e eu obviamente o segui e puta quarto bonito! </p><p>   Tinha paredes intercaladas em rosa e preto com várias fotos nelas, embora a maioria seja do pai dele com outro homem que eu acho que era o pai deles, uma cama branca meio grande pra só uma pessoa com um edredom azul claro que tinha um personagem de algum jogo de luta aleatório, uma mesa com um notebook que se eu não me engano é bem carinho e alguns livros e do lado um guarda roupa branco com rosa escuro, há um tapeta que cobria quase todo o quarto preto. </p><p>   -Pode se sentar na cama ou na cadeira da escrivaninha se quiser –Falou para mim indo até a parede com fotos enquanto eu sentei na ponta da cama com um pouco de vergonha e quase caindo dela. </p><p>   -O que você queria falar comigo? -Perguntei, mas eu acho que ele não me ouviu, já que ele tava tão focado olhando aquelas fotos, consegui ouvir um suspiro dele antes dele se virar e falar: </p><p>   -Tá vendo esse homem? O de cabelo preto? -Me perguntou meio melancólico e eu apenas assenti embora não tenha visto quase nada, minha miopia que lute, porque a vergonha de falar que não é muito maior –Esse era meu pai, ele morreu durante o parto da Sarada e eu, o nome dele era Sasuke,ele não teve a chance de ver nós dois – Ele falou e me bateu uma dó deles agora, ainda mais quando aconteceu o mesmo com a minha mãe -Meu pai ficou bem triste quando ele se foi, nunca mais ficou com ninguém ou saiu com os amigos, quando ia era obrigado, eu sei que você não tá entendendo nada, mas obrigado - Ele falou em um tom triste e tinha razão, eu não tava entendendo nada. </p><p>   -De nada? -Perguntei|falei a ele que deu um pequeno sorriso e antes que pudesse falar algo o seu celular tocou. </p><p>  -Com licença - Falou antes de pegar o celular, dar um sorrisinho pra tela e atender com felicidade – Oi amor...dormi sim e você?...vai conseguir vir hoje?...tá bom então, vou falar pro meu pai... –Enquanto ele falava eu fiquei olhando pro chão mesmo. </p><p>   -Kawaki, você pode falar pro meu pai que o Mitsuki vai vir almoçar aqui? -Me perguntou ainda no telefone e se jogando na cama, agora eu fiquei confuso, ontem ele o Naruto não tinham brigado por causa disso? Povo mais bipolar que a Delta. </p><p>   -Falo sim – Respondi dando um sorrisinho no final e fui embora procurar aquele homem naquele apartamento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Povo bipolar 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawaki On. </p><p>  Como eu não sei nada sobre esse lugar vou fazer o mesmo caminho que ele fez comigo ontem, devia ter perguntado pro Boruto onde ele podia estar, se bem que ele parecia bem animado falando com o tal do Mitsuki pra falar mais alguma coisa comigo. </p><p>   Enquanto eu fazia o mesmo caminho de antes prestei mais atenção no corredor, não tinha fotos ou coisa do tipo, nem uma planta tinha ali, achei bem estranho, mas ignorei. </p><p>   Demorei um pouco até chegar na sala de ontem, quando mais a observo mais descubro que ele tem dinheiro pra dar e vender, mas faz sentindo, ele é dono de uma das maiores empresas que tem em Konoha.  </p><p>   Escutei umas vozes vindo mais pro lado e as segui até chegar em outro corredor, dessa vez um com fotos, eram fotos dele, do Boruto e a Sarada, tinha uma que eu acho que foi o primeiro dia de aula deles por causa do uniforme que eles vestiam e da cara de choro que o mongoloide do irmão menos favorito fazia enquanto Sarada parecia julgar ele mentalmente. </p><p>    -O Boruto chorou pra caramba nesse dia, não largava da minha calça - Uma voz falou do meu lado me fazendo pular, PUTA QUE PARIU,que susto da porra que eu levei agora –Te assustei? - Me perguntou enquanto olhava pra mim, imagina, pulei de felicidade em escutar sua voz do meu lado, logico que me assustou cuzão! Só não vou falar assim em respeito a ele. </p><p>   -Um pouco, mas bem pouquinho – Falei deixando obvio o sarcasmo em minha voz, mas ele apenas riu e começou a olhar as fotos que tinham ali. </p><p>   -Essa foi no meu aniversário, eu queria com o tema de princesa, mas o idiota do Boruto queria de monstro, essa foi a única solução que o papai e o vovó Iruka encontraram de deixar a gente feliz –   Outra assombração falou surgindo do meu lado enquanto encarava uma foto que tinha ela com um vestido vermelho claro rodado com algumas flores brancas em detalhe, uma sapatilha vermelha e uma tiara branca que se destacou nos curtos cabelos pretos dela enquanto o irmão menos preferido vestia uma fantasia de monstro azul e preta. </p><p>  -Como vocês dois conseguem aparecem do nada? -Perguntei um pouco surpreso, ou eu era muito desatento ou eles eram ninjas, porque não é possível uma coisa dessas. </p><p>   -Anos de pratica pra assustar meu irmão - Explicou dando um sorriso no final da frase, sempre quis ter uma irmã ou irmão pra infortunar, mas como eu não tinha perturbava a Delta e o Amado,resultado ou a loira me pegava e me dava um tapa ou o Amado se irritava e me fazia ler quarente páginas de um livro e escrever um resumo de pelo menos dez páginas, na maioria das vezes ele nem chegava a ler, era só pra eu deixá-lo em paz. </p><p>   -Se eu não ficasse quieto não dava pra pegar eles fazendo bagunça e eu gostava de assustar a Sakura quando era menor, embora eu saísse machucado nas maiorias das vezes – Explicou e falou a última parte mais baixo enquanto eu tentava me lembrar se eu sabia quem era Sakura...lembrei, é a moça de cabelo rosa alfa que é casada com duas ômegas. </p><p>   -Ainda gosta na realidade né? -Falou a ele que deu um sorriso envergonhado antes de ir olhar uma foto que parecia ser o casamento de alguém. </p><p>   Na foto tinha um homem de pele clara, cabelo cinza, olhos pretos e tinha uma pinta perto do lábio e uma cicatriz que cruzava um dos seus olhos, estava vestindo um terno preto enquanto segurava a mão de um homem de pele mais escura, olhos meio grandes pretos e cabelo médio marrom meio escuro que ia até o pescoço, tinha uma cicatriz que cruzava o nariz inteiro e vestia um terno igual ao do outro, a diferença era que ele era branco. </p><p>     -O casamento do vovô Iruka e Kakashi ,e aqui é você e o...? –A morena apontou olhando a foto com curiosidade enquanto o loiro dava um pequeno sorriso, que era ainda mais lindo do que os outros que eu já tinha visto...porque eu to pensando nisso meu deus? </p><p>    -É, o Iruka quase infartou porque pensou que a gente tinha sumido, quando na verdade a gente só tava brincando de esconde-esconde – Explicou olhando mais a fundo a foto que eu ainda nem tinha visto, em geral era ele e o mesmo moreno que eu tinha visto no quarto do Boruto só que uma versão em miniatura dele se abraçando com os olhos fechados enquanto sorriam e que coisa fofa, isso porque eu nem de criança gosto. </p><p>   Eles ficaram encarando aquelas fotos por algum tempo enquanto eu olhava pra algum canto do corredor pensando se eu falava o que o Boruto pediu ou esperava eles falarem alguma coisa antes, mas como eu não sabia que horas eram e que horas eles almoçavam resolvi dar uma leve tossida só pra chamar a atenção deles que logo foi concedida. </p><p>   -O Boruto pediu pra avisar que o Mitsuki vai almoçar aqui  - Falei ainda olhando pra algum ponto aleatório do corredor. </p><p>  -Ele falou mesmo? Eu tinha falado só pra ser legal – Ele falou meio triste(?)mais pra si do que pra mim. </p><p>   - Como assim você deixou o Mitsuki vir almoçar aqui com o Boruto de castigo e não me contou? - A única mulher falou meio brava, se eles brigarem de novo eu não sei aonde eu vou me enfiar. </p><p>  -O que isso tem demais filha? -Perguntou sem entender nada, mas eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia não pela cara de ódio que ela fez. </p><p>    -O que tem demais é que o Boruto é o seu filho favorito! -Ela falou com uma raiva que parecia que ele tinha matado alguém e se virou pro lado, ela tava fungando? Levou pro coração ou tá menstruada, enquanto o loiro parecia tá meio desesperado agora. </p><p>    -Sara,não é nada disso filha, é que eu falei hoje de manhã pra ele e esqueci de te falar que você também podia chamar ela, não foi nada demais –Explicou enquanto fazia um carinho no seu ombro m uma tentativa de acalmar ela, o que pareceu funcionar pela virada repentina e o abraço que ele ganhou, e mano, que povo bipolar do caralho esse. </p><p>   -Sério? -Perguntou recebendo um aceno positivo dele- Tá bom então, eu vou falar com ela e fazer a lista do que é pra comprar e te mando o celular –Falou antes de sair saltitante daqui e ir procurar o celular eu acho, enquanto o homem do meu lado apenas suspirou, creio eu arrependido de ter falado isso. </p><p>   -Vai no mercado comigo? -Perguntou me dando um sorriso e eu me vi na obrigação de aceitar, porque eu não sei, só senti. </p><p>    -Claro –Respondi e logo retribui o sorriso. </p><p>    -Ótimos vou pegar o celular e a chave do carro –Falou antes de passar por mim e colocar a mão no meu ombro, senti um quentinho dentro de mim antes dele tirar a mão e ir procurar as coisas, enquanto eu apenas voltei pra sala e sentei no sofá o esperando.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>